I Became Insane With Long Intervals of Horrible Sanity
by DTBSpecialist
Summary: Ruthless Underground criminal Arabella James has been being hunted by the Survey Corps for years now and they finally get a lead on her. One night while she's out on the streets she is arrested by Erwin and sentenced to death but Levi appeals it, but for what reason? Arabella soon learns she owes this man her life. [LevixOC] M for underage sex, drugs, violence, drinking, & language
1. Prologue

As she ran through the forest small tears dripped from her eyes. She should have never left the Underground, should have never fell in love, should have never been born. Maybe then all the pain would've been saved for someone else.


	2. Question Everything

_I Became Insane With, Long Intervals of Horrible Sanity_

_-Edgar Allan Poe_

As she walked along the hard, cracked pavement of the Underground she held the gun in her left hand and her burning cigarette in her right. 16 year old professional hardass Arabella James had nothing to worry about. As long as she had her cigarettes and her gun she was set. Today's job consisted of a whopping $300 pay to assassinate a thief along the streets. Arabella had nothing against the thieves or the scammers or even the murderers, all she wanted was to live and to do that required food and to have food you were required to have money and Arabella was no thief herself. She was an assassin, she did her job and she did it damn well too. She walked along the cobblestone streets and dark alleys knowing every twist and turn to go down as she trailed the tail of the thief. He looked a little like Arabella in fact, cherry red hair, tattoos, a piercing here and there (risk of infection was great in the Underground) and icy blue eyes.

Arabella hadn't been born here though, she didn't bore the markings of those who had lived their whole lives on these hard streets. She was born into a good home, a nice family, married parents, an older sister and a younger brother, everything was perfect. She even had a pet cat named Mew that seemed to live the perfect life but thinking of the day she came home to see her family's cold, dead bodies still makes her cringe. That was the day she'd lost hope in humanity, that was the day she'd fled to the Walls and sought out protection. The day she gained God and began killing in the name of the Holy Spirit. Some judge her for it, even the rats down in her parts while others simply hate her, but she doesn't care.

When her prey turns a corner into a dark alley she decides on this being the perfect chance to get him. She begins sprinting to catch up and when she sees him running down the alley too she speeds up.

She catches him by the shoulder and throws him down in a pile of garbage as flies begin swarming around his face. He tries to swat them away but they keep coming back to no avail. She points the gun at his face and sticks the cigarette in her mouth taking a long drag and holding out her hand. The boy gulps. He can't be any older than she is.

"I-I-I don't know-" The boy begins.

"Don't fuck with me." Arabella snaps. "I'll make this a lot more painful than it has to be if you do. Just give the money." This isn't a part of the deal and Arabella knows it, but what's the fun in all this if you don't get any tips, right? The boy stares at her with wide eyes.

"W-will you let me go?" Arabella shrugs leaning the gun slightly to the left.

"Sure, why not?" She lies. The boy begins digging furiously in his pockets before he brings out wads and wads of stolen cash and smacks them in Arabella's open palm. She stuffs the money in her pocket and eyes the boy. "Do you know who I am?" She asks after a moment of silence. The boy shakes his head and Arabella gives a small smile. "You must be new here then?" The boy nods. "Then please...forgive me. Are you right with your God?" She presses and the boy raises and eyebrow. Arabella sighs. "Maybe you'll learn your lesson in the afterlife." The boy hears the gun click and he begins to sweat.

"N-n-no, please! Y-you said-"

"O Dieu, pardonne le pécheur de ses moyens misérables." And then she pulls the trigger.

Brain matter splatters all over the walls and the garbage bags. There is dead silence and it's like time has frozen. Arabella puts the gun down to her side and sighs. "Forgive me…" She huffs out and turns to leave.

When she gets back to her Broker he is staring her in the eye, coldly.

"Why can't you use something a little more silent?" He yells and Arabella sighs. Not the 'The Survey Corps is gonna get us' gag again. "The Survey Corps is-" Arabella pulls out her gun and shoots the wall behind Gary. His face lights up in confusion as he drops to the ground throwing his hands over his head. Arabella ceases fire and squats down to meet his eyes.

"I wish the Survey Corps would fuck with me Gary." She stands and turns to leave. "I have better things to do than sit here and listen to your fat ass jaws blabber all night." Gary outstretches his arm to her and she raises and eyebrow as she pops a cigarette in her mouth. "_What Gary?_" She sighs out, rolling her eyes and blowing smoke.

"You know the Survey Corps is after you for the murder of one of their men," Gary says. "And they're no joke, so why?" Arabella shakes her head and shrugs.

"Why what?" She pipes out.

"Why don't you care? Why aren't you scared?"

"Because what do I _really _have to lose Gary? I could sit up here and give you a sob story of how my family was murdered by a bunch of pissants and that I'm only out here killing criminals to get rid of all the evildoers, but let's be honest. I'm a young girl out here on the streets of the Underground because it's the only place I can go, I got into a bad business in a last ditch effort to make money and I fucked up my life even more. It's not like a have so big future ahead of me which is why I don't really care if the Survey Corps, or the Garrison Regiment or even those pricks in the MP get me. It is what it is, God makes everything happen for a reason." She explains to him. Gary stares at her with wide eyes wondering if she knows how much he admires her.

"Wow…" He pushes up his glasses, stands and dusts himself off. "I didn't realize that's how life was through your eyes." Gary confesses. Arabella shrugs, her cherry colored bun bouncing lightly.

"Most people don't Gary. I'm not like most people, I can look a person in the eyes and shoot them right in the head but only someone who's done wrong. I don't even know if I could kill a Titan and you know why. Life isn't much to me if all it's going to consist of is killing criminals and being hunted down by the Survey Crops." Gary clears his throat, trying to hide the amusement sparkling in his eyes.

This is why he loved this girl so much. Despite all her tough talk she was a lost puppy, a dolphin lost from it's pod and trying to find a new one and well, it's just wasn't working out for her. Gary could use that to his advantage, it was a good way to get her in his bed, get himself in her head, she just needed someone, _anyone_, it was just all around perfect. Sometimes he sinisterly thought it was good he'd hired those men to kill her family.

His infatuation with her had started off as a small interest when he'd lived beyond the Walls. He'd lived in the same village as her and she hadn't noticed him once, he was only a close friend of her parent's and that was it. To her he was _uncle_ Gary and not _lover_ Gary. She was young yes, but Gary didn't care, she was a beautiful girl, his wife showed him no love, he wanted Ari-no _needed_ her. He only felt a little bad when he told those mercenaries to go and kill her quaint little family (and especially one that would have been so highly priced on the market). When he found she was fleeing to the Underground he followed in her footsteps, he met with her as she walked along the dirty streets crying and offered her a job in the business. She would be an assassin for those in the Underground and she agreed on one condition: "I'll only kill those who have done wrong." Gary remembered those words as if she'd spoke them only yesterday.

After a few years she turned into a fully matured, well endowed, remorseless, killer and it was just what Gary had wanted. He had commenced his plan to make her fall in love with him and that was when everything had failed. The Survey Corps started hunting her down and then the Garrison and now even the Military Police (which is shocking because they never get off their asses and make things happen). Gary's had to keep his distance for his own safety but it hasn't hindered his love for her. The only problem is-"Gary, I don't like you, keep that in mind. You're my info Broker and my agent, you tell me what the client needs and hand me over the money. Just because I tell you a little about my past doesn't mean jack shit." Gary darkened at her most said explanation as to why she told him about her past.

She's shown no interest in Gary all these years-or anyone for that matter, at least no one Gary knows about. 'Oh please Gary, you think she'd tell _you_ about her love life?' He asks himself but nods at her outburst. Arabella leaves Gary alone in the alley with only hate and sex on his dirty mind. 'One night, _one night!_ Is that too much to ask for?' Maybe it was actually because of her Christian Faith or maybe it really _was_ because she held a distaste for Gary, but either way he wasn't going to be the one getting any anytime soon.

* * *

As Arabella walked under the now darkened skies she couldn't help thinking about how she would be now if her parent's hadn't of been killed. How would her sister and brother had turned out? Why did someone want to take such innocent lives? She shook the thoughts from her head as she walked to the bar. This wasn't the time to be cracking open the emotion filled jar she's kept hidden in the back of her heart all this time. There will never be a time for that again. She'll have to live with her Sins and all the pain and sadness as a punishment for all the sorrow she's caused others. It's not easy seeing the family mourning over their son you just shot in an alley. It's not as easy as she plays it off, taking a human life-or any life-puts a real damper on your mood. For life.

It's just not the thing you wanna carry around with you. Arabella compares it in her mind to being on a forever sinking ship. It's slowly drug underwater and kept there until all it's passengers are suffocated by all the water filling their lungs.

When she got to the bar barely anyone was there. Her friend, Tara, was working tonight. Tara had been the one joyful and steady thing in Arabella's life for most of her street life. She'd been the one to teach Arabella how to fight and she'd done a good job in making a highly trained killer being that Tara used to be a part of the Survey Corps herself. It all ended when her _Commanding Officer_, Lance Corporal Levi had told her she was worth nothing and Tara had had a near success in killing him. Then she was kicked out and retreated to the Underground where she'd met Arabella. She felt bad for the poor girl, only 16 and having to take up a job like this just to make it out in the world on her own. It must be hard.

"Hey girl," Tara says as Arabella sits at the bar. "What can I get for you today?" Arabella shakes her head and sighs.

"The strongest fucking thing you have in this shit hole." Tara laughs and nods as she goes behind the counter and brings out a (now) rare bottle of Everclear. This alcohol was some of the strongest a long, long time ago, (enough to have Arabella drunk after about two shots). Tara pours Arabella a shot of it and pushes it towards her. Arabella gulps down the shot and scrunches her face up as she leans back in her seat. "Jesus, I said _strong_, not _deathly_." She scolds. Tara laughs and leans on the counter.

Arabella pushes the shot glass back at Tara. "I need another one." Tara sighs in compliance and pours another shot. Arabella puts the glass to her lips and tilts her head back, drinking every last bit of the Everclear. She looks at Tara and her eyes go back in her head slightly before she stands and almost falls.

"Ari, I think you should sit back down." Tara says coming from behind the counter. Arabella snatches the bottle of Everclear and walks towards the door.

"I'll...bring the bottle back...tomorrow." Arabella can barely finish her sentence as she walks out the door. Tara sighs and puts her head in her hands. She didn't mean to let Arabella leave with the bottle, especially not knowing what she'll do with it. 'Probably go to the crappier side of town and get in a fight someone.' Tara sighs trying to think of a way to get Arabella out of the Underground. She doesn't deserve a life like this, she deserves something so much better. 'Something no one can give her now.'

When Arabella gets to the other side of town she's completely out of it. All she wants is someone to touch her, to be with her, to give her some sort of affection if only for a night. She longs to feel the touch of human hands, warm blooded creatures not unlike herself. She wants nothing to do with those who have Titan blood as she does, she wants nothing to do with someone who's a Titan Shifter like herself. She walks past a group of guys, one of them whistles to her and she spins back around on her heels lightly. An attractive older (but still young) man with longish light brown hair and gorgeous green eyes is grinning at her. She smiles smugly and goes over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let's go somewhere else…" The man whispers huskily in her ear and she nods.

"Okay."

The man leads Arabella to the back of the store they were at and presses her against the cold, brick wall behind them. He begins to ravish Arabella's neck with kisses and she shifts her head to give him better access to the soft flesh. He bites down hard on her neck, drawing blood. She throws her head back and moans. Arabella wraps her legs around the man's waist and he lifts her higher up on the wall placing small, butterfly kisses on her stomach as her shirt rides up. She drops her bottle of Everclear on the ground, listening to it shatter on the ground. 'Wasn't I going to have to take that back to Tara?' She thinks but ends up shaking the thought away from her head. The man lifts her shirt up over her head and throws it to the ground leaving Arabella in only her pink and white lace bra and her ripped, blue jean short shorts. The man takes her hair out of it's bun and long, silky, cherry red curls come tumbling down her back till they reach her butt. The man puts his hand under Arabella's bra and cups her breast as he places soft kisses along her neck. Arabella moans as he plays with her soft breast under the bra. She lets out a groan of protest as he takes his hand away and unclasps her bra. He sets her down on the ground and she accidentally steps in broken glass and Everclear but she isn't sober enough to care. 'What happens happens, right?' She mocks her own words in her head.

The man pulls Arabella's shorts down to the ground and they hear something clatter to the ground. Arabella looks down and see's her sleek, white and gold, 9mm pistol laying on the ground and she gasps reaching for it. The man picks it up before she can get to it and holds it up in the moonlight.

"Woah…" He whispers and looks back at Arabella. "Is this…?" She nods at the question left hanging on the man's tongue.

"Give it back." Arabella commands but the man grins.

"Tch, to a dumb whore like you? I could get out of the Underground with the money I can get off this baby. I can only get a good blowjob out of you." Arabella grits her teeth and tries to snatch the gun.

Give it back!" She yells but the man laughs as she staggers around.

"There she is Captain Levi! I see her!" Arabella and the man both turn at the sound of another female's voice. Arabella's eyes widen upon seeing the infamous green capes of the Survey Corps.

"Fuck!" Arabella yells strapping her bra back on. "Give me the fucking gun you asshole!" The man stands frozen in fear as the Squad of Survey Corps members gets closer.

"I-I-I-" Arabella tries to grab the gun once again but the man pulls away.

"What the fuck good is the gun gonna do for you if you're _dead_?" She questions. "Besides, I don't think you know how many people I've killed with that gun." The man's eyes get even wider as he throws Arabella the gun. She catches it right as the woman who called to her Captain comes face to face with her. Arabella backs up and fires the gun near the woman's face. The shot illuminates the night, cutting through the darkness. She sees the woman has orange hair and pretty amber eyes. She slashes her blade up toward Arabella's throat.

"Petra!" A male voice yells and the woman turns slightly. "Don't kill her!" Arabella take the chance to fire repeatedly at the woman-Petra- but she dodges each bullet. Arabella puts the gun down to her side and begins running. She looks back at Petra gaining on her and fires again. Arabella puts her hand in her underwear and brings out a pack of bullets and quickly opens them and reloads the gun. She speeds down the streets towards her old, abandoned house. 'I have to make it there!' She thinks remembering her other, pink and black 9mm pistol. It's extremely rare to have _one_ pistol, but _two_...it's almost straight out of a fairytale and Arabella can't afford to lose them. She's quick on her feet and a good fighter, but her dual pistols against their dual blades... they don't stand a chance. Arabella cuts a quick corner losing Petra and retreats to her house in the darkness.

She enters the house quietly, so as to not draw anyone near her, and finds a pair of clothes. She puts on another pair of darker blue jean short shorts and a pink and white high low flowy half shirt She puts her hair up in a ponytail and then grabs her pink pistol. She goes in the back room and grabs two thigh sheath, one ankle sheath and one forearm sheath and puts them on.

She puts a Trailing Point knife in her ankle sheath, a Wharncliffe knife in her forearm sheath, and her pistols in her thigh sheaths. She grabs a handful of Needle Point knives and puts them in the waistband of her shorts, praying they won't stab her as she runs. 'I guess this day had to come sooner or later.' She thinks as she grabs a bag. She puts all the ammo she has in the white, drawstring bag and puts it on her back. 'If Petra called out for Levi back there then I hope I have enough knives...' She gives herself a onceover in the mirror barely able to see her image but it's no mistake there's a burning red mark on her neck where Petra tried to slash her throat. She came close. It's not a cut so it's not healing, but it may leave a scar. Arabella's feet on the other hand were steaming slightly from the cuts she'd obtained on her feet earlier and she tried with all her might to make it stop. She lifts her feet and pulls out what glass she can see reflecting in the moonlight and throws the blood covered slivers on the floor. She's never coming back here anyway. She speeds up as she hears a man barking orders to his people to search the houses along this street. She takes in a deep breath feeling the ice start forming in her body and then presses a hand to her foot. The blood dripping freezes into small ice drops and break apart as they hit the floor. One of the perks of being a Titan Shifter, Arabella can control ice, even down to a molecular level. She quietly sneaks out the back door only to run into a young looking man with a short stature and a bored look on his face.

"If you're done running now…" He begins and uncrosses his arms walking towards Arabella. She grunts and reaches for her guns but the man grabs her wrists and jerks her forward. He knees her in the stomach without remorse and she falls to the ground. He kicks her in the face and she spits blood out of her mouth as she tries to get up. The man kicks her once more in the head and then she's out.

* * *

**A/N:** Hiiii everyone! Thanks for reading my fanfic this is the first _real_ chapter of possibly many more! Please tell me what you think and if you like it then Follow so you can be updated when the story is updated and Favorite if you really like it! Thanks!

**Important Sidenote: **This story follows the SNK Timeline Theory, if you're not familiat with it then here's a synopsis: SNK is actually set in the future meaning our real present is their past which would explain why there are pistols and Everclear and their rare and things like that! So keep that in mind!


	3. The Infamous Asswipe

Lance Corporal Levi paced the small strip of cobblestone between Arabella James's cell and the stone wall behind him for at least ten minutes. Commander Erwin stared at him.

"Levi?" He asked and Levi looked at him. "Is something wrong?" Levi shakes his head and leans against the wall, crossing his arms.

"No Commander, I just can't believe we wasted all this time trying to find a brat like her and now they just want to kill her. I mean if she was completely useless we would've caught her five years ago." Levi replies, frustrated. Erwin shakes his head.

"I know how you feel, but she's murdered countless people and now she has to pay the price for it." Levi looks at Arabella coldly as she lay slumped over on the floor of her cell. It appeared that flames danced in her hair in the light of the torch near her cell. She looked so peaceful with her pink lips slightly parted and her hands shackled in front of her.

"I know, but still...Humanity needs all we can get and I just can't help but feel if we taught her the ropes she'd do _some_ good." Erwin nods at Levi's explanation and sighs.

"I'll make a deal with you," Erwin begins and Levi's ears perk up. "I'll support you in appealing against her case, _but_," Levi sighs. The dread _but_. "_You_ will be the one training her and she will be under _your_ watch. She has one time to kill someone and she's gone Levi." Levi nods.

"I can do it, I can teach her. I'll whip that shitty little brat into shape nicely." Levi says. He cocks his head to the side as he looks at her. Wasn't there blood coming from her foot when she got here? Levi uncrosses his arms and walks over to her cell. "Erwin," He says.

"Hmm?"

"Where's the key to her cell?" Levi asks holding out his hand.

"Levi-"

"No, this is important. I think I see something _or don't see something_…"

"Make it quick before the MP walks in here to get her." Erwin hands Levi the keys to Arabella's cell and he masterfully unlocks the door and sneaks inside. He squats at her foot and picks it up, examining all around the area that had been bleeding, but the blood on the floor and her body temperature was all he needed to confirm his suspicions. He saw the dark blood on the stone floor and felt just how hot her body was, she was burning up but there was no sweat, no uneven breathing, she was peacefully asleep, just like Yeager when he's healing.

"Erwin…" Levi begins.

"What?"

"Come here." Erwin does as Levi says and walks in the cell this time leaving the door open as not to lock themselves in by accident. Erwin squats down next to Levi. "She was bleeding when she came in. Her foot was cut open by some glass she'd stepped on and now look." Erwin thoroughly examined the area. At first nothing came as a shock to him before he seen the fresh blood on the ground in stark contrast to Arabella's now healed foot. Erwin looked up slowly at Levi.

"She's a…a Titan Shifter." They let the words hang suspended in the air between them for a minute before they were both snapped out of their shock. Arabella turned onto her back and kicked Levi in the face. She spun around on the ground and flipped backwards before standing up and kicking Erwin hard enough to make him fall to the ground. Levi pulled out his blades and slashed at her just to make sure he was right in his thinking. The blade makes a cut across her chest snapping her bra, but Arabella looks down and grins as steam rises up from the fresh wound. Just as Levi looks up he feels a kick straight to the jaw and falls back onto the floor.

Before Arabella can make it out of the cell Erwin stands in front of her and lifts her up into his arms, and puts her over his shoulder. "Now, now Miss. James. We can't have you acting out in your cell and kicking Commanding Officers like that." Erwin rubs the side of his jaw. "Definitely not." He mumbles. "Especially not when we have an offer to make you." Erwin throws Arabella back into her cell as Levi stands. The two walk out of the cell as Arabella sits up hair covering her face and nothing covering her well endowed chest. She looks up at Erwin and Levi and scoffs.

"Offer?" She sounds as if she's appalled. "I wouldn't _dare_ take an offer from assholes like you all." She spits through the cell and Levi's face lights up with anger. How _incredibly_ disgusting (did she know how long he was going to have to clean his boot now?!). He draws his blade and Arabella stands, grinning. "Oh, ready for another round, are we?" She says almost playfully. She gets in a stance not familiar to Levi or Erwin, but a dangerous looking one. She has both of her fists at her face, ready to punch and block. She's standing on one leg with her other bent so that her right knee is at a diagonal angle from her left breast and her foreleg looks as if it's suspended in a certain place about to kick while she leans at an angle. Levi heads back towards her cell but Erwin jerks him back.

"Go in there and she's going to tear you to pieces Levi and I'll be honest, I wouldn't care is she _was_ chained, I'm not going back in there with her." Erwin admitted his jaw already beginning to swell and Levi was feeling the pain as well. Arabella drops her grin and gets serious.

"At least he's smart enough to not come in here anymore. I would love it if you fuckers would just let me have my space before I get my fucking head cut off." Erwin sighs at Arabella's short temper.

"Please, just listen to us." Arabella grunts but nods.

"Tch...fine. Keep it short and sweet." Erwin nods and clears his throat but Levi speaks up before him. As Arabella lowers her guard Levi can't help but notice that she's a very well built girl. Lean, but filled out in all the right places and it doesn't hurt (at all) that her facial features are petite and her long, red, curly hair complimented her nicely.

"We'll appeal your sentence under the condition that I will be watching over you in the Survey Corps." Levi said and Arabella's jaw fell to the floor.

"Wait, wait, wait," She let out a humourless laugh. "You're gonna appeal my death sentence under the condition that I join the _Survey Corps_ and I become your little lap dog?!" Levi shrugs and nods.

"That's about how it sounds." Arabella lowers her head and laughs.

"Oh, _fuck me!_" She yells. "Literally, I would rather one of you fuck me than to be _your_ halfass lap dog for the rest of my damn life!"

"Then take the second option and die." Levi spits.

"Gladly." A pair of sharp, grey eyes and a pair of icy, blue eyes meet and clash with each other, battling for dominance. Erwin sighs and steps forward next to Levi.

"Miss. James, just think of the extreme difference it would make in your life to be living around someone else with your incredible talent. You two could be trained together-" Arabella slams her palm on the bars.

"I'm not a dog, asswipe." She sighs. "And neither is the kid you have chained up. I bet he's scared shitless, probably doesn't even know what the hell's going on with himself. I bet the only thing he's used to is jerking off on a page and going about his daily business." Levi raises an eyebrow.

"And how do you know it's not a girl?" Levi questions randomly and Arabella snorts as she sits down on the ground.

"Because no girl in their right mind from my Village-or with this power in general-would accept your shitty training offer." Arabella grins. "We all have a high tolerance for shitheads like you two and the pricks in the MP." Erwin sighs and shakes his head.

"Then don't take the training, but we _need _you. Us humans _need_ you. Eren can't do it all by himself. Please, I'm giving up my dignity to beg you to join us." Erwin says clasping his hands together. Arabella thinks for a minute. 'Come on Arabella, this is your big break!' She grits her teeth and sighs.

"Fine, but only under _my_ conditions this time." Erwin looks up and Levi slides his cold, grey eyes over Arabella's figure. "I'll join the Survey Corps-if you can get me out of this situation-under Sir Asswipe's watchful eye _but_," Again with the dreaded _but_. "Number one: I get to wear what the fuck I want. I don't like green and I certainly don't like capes." Erwin nods.

"You still have to wear the emblem." Erwin pipes up but Arabella keeps speaking as if she didn't hear him.

"Number two: I get my weapons back and someone is to supply me with cigarettes or let me get them, but I need them." Erwin nods and Levi buries his head in his hands. 'Since when did the Survey Corps start yielding to the conditions of a convicted murderers? What have I gotten us into?' Levi thinks to himself. "And number three: I will _not_ be trained to use my Shifting since I already know how to do it." Erwin nods.

"Levi?" He asks and Levi waves him off.

"Only if you think it's a good call Commander. I trust you." Arabella coks her head to the side at Levi's slight openness towards his Commander.

"Awwww," She says. "I bet this is the part where the BL scene comes into play, right?" Levi gives Arabella a look to kill and she shrivels up just a little inside. Levi was a fearsome man, Arabella had never paid witness to someone who could make her rethink her decision with a single look. Arabella had always been firm in her choices and always took the punishment for what she did, but looking at Levi she honestly didn't know if she would be able to handle the punishment this time. Maybe she should have said "Under Commander Erwin's watchful eye" instead of "Under Sir Asswipe's watchful eye". She ponders this in her head for a moment before Commander Erwin speaks up.

"Fine, but you will be trained to use 3DM gear and you _will_ act as a part of this task force." Erwin says sternly and Arabella nods, finally being somewhat agreeable to the deal. "If I or Levi or _any_ of the Captains-or even Rookies for that matter-feels you've made a traitorous act then you will be turned in to the Court." Arabella nods and grins.

"Seems fair enough to me. I guess we have a deal then?" Erwin nods and Arabella stands upon hearing someone call her name from outside. Erwin and Levi back away from the cell quickly and lean back against the wall.

"Arabella James!" The person, now revealing himself to be Nile Dok, Chief of the Military Police, yells once more.. Arabella scrunches her face up in disgust upon seeing the all too familiar face. Nile walks over to her cell and places his hand on the bars. Arabella grins and indirectly challenges him by pressing herself against the bars and grinning in Nile's face.

"Why, yes, my dear Nile?" Arabella sings sweetly. He narrows his eyes at her through the cold, steel bars.

"We've finally got you now, you little cunt." Nile spits at her.

"Awww, don't be sour because you want this cunt and just couldn't get it." Arabella makes a pouty face at Nile and then laughs as his face becomes red as a tomato.

"Get out of your cell bitch." He snarls.

"Alright asshole." Levi hands Nile the keys to her cell with a "Tch" and Nile unlocks the cell for the second time since Arabella's been awake. He grabs her by her arm and nearly drags her out of the cell but she puts up a slight fight. "Get your fucking hands off me you perv!" She yells.

"I can't believe these idiots want to let you out and into the Survey Corps." Nile says, his words filled with venom. "Dumb fucks." He mumbles the last part. "Straighten up!" Nile yells at Arabella as she is brought into the light of the courtroom. She gaps upon seeing a structure so nice. When she arrived at the Walls she was snuck in, but had never been in one of the nice buildings or houses. She'd stayed confined to her nasty streets in the Underground. She looks around at the bright, sunlight coming in through the windows and wonders how long she's been here. Then she looks all around her at the tens-no hundreds-of people watching her. Many have wide eyes and are pointing her way.

Arabella can feel the butterflies in her stomach beginning to flutter as she is escorted over to a stand where she then has two guards on either side of her holding her arms. She feels someone behind her and then hears a click. As she looks down she sees there are now shackles around her ankles to hinder her movement and she rolls her eyes. 'Christ, are they really that scared of me?' She thinks to herself. She hears a woman behind her, her whispering growing louder.

"She did it…" The woman whispers. "She killed my husband." Arabella turns to face the woman.

"Then I guarantee I did you a service." Hell breaks loose in the courtroom as Arabella says this and grins at the woman. She was just telling the truth. There's a loud sound like a gun going off.

"Order in the Court! Order in the Court!" The judge-a man with gray hair and a scraggly beard-Darius Zackly bangs his gavel on a his podium. Arabella sneers at the man sitting above the crowd as if he's above all these people in the Courtroom. 'Who the hell is he to think he's better than anyone else in this God-' "Tell me," He begins, cutting off Arabella's thought, only provoking her to act out more. Only looking at the calm and collected-and bored-faces of Levi and Erwin keeps her from lashing out. "What do you think your sentence should be Miss. James?" Erwin, Levi, Nile and almost everyone in the Courtroom gasps and looks at the judge. Arabella retains a bored look on her face at the judge's lame question.

"Is that a trick question or do you just not know how to do your fucking job?" She spits at him and he smiles slightly. Arabella makes a disgusted face. Was this how humans in the Capital were like? Happy go lucky, or was he being sarcastic?

"No, I'm asking you your opinion on the matter." He motions to Nile on the right of him and Erwin and Levi on the left. "I've heard both of their sides of the story so you tell me, what do you think your sentence should be and why?" Arabella ponders her options in her head for a moment thinking back to Erwin's offer. But then again she knows choosing the MP means death.

"Sir, with all due respect, we've discovered something important-" Erwin is cut off by Darius's hand. Arabella sighs after at least three minutes of thinking.

"I think my sentence should be death," A wave of gasps go through the crowd. "But I know it won't be because you're all so desperate for some sort of savior. I know that right after I give this explanation, I'm going to be headed to the Survey Corps HQ to be trained because you all see some twisted potential in a criminal with a God complex who was virtually impossible to catch." She gives a small laugh. "I don't know just how fucked up in the head you all are, but I know it's pretty bad to still support the criminal that's more than likely killed on of your family members, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, even children, but I don't feel bad about it. I kill only those who have done wrong and I did it to earn money to live. I think I _deserve_ the death penalty, but I think you all are _hoping_ I'm a Messiah and all I can say is: If I disappoint you, I never promised I would save you in the first place. That being said, give me my sentence so I don't have to stand here in this shit hole much longer." The room is completely silent save for the always-there-hum of empty silence.

Women expecting answers to their husband's death, men expecting answer as to where their wives bodies were dumped and children wondering where their parents have went all stare at Arabella in shock. Did she practically say she didn't care what she did, that her own people were weak and stood no chance against the Titans? 'If only they knew I wasn't human and in no way do I fool myself into thinking I am.' Arabella thinks to herself. Darius clears his throat, cutting through the silence.

"That was quite the explanation Miss. James." He says to her. She rolls her eyes once more. "You're a lot more..._pragmatic_ than it was first believed you were." Arabella nods.

"So I've been told." She locks eyes with Levi seeing his mouth slightly parted in shock at her long statement previously made. Erwin has his brows furrowed in confusion and Nile is grinning. He can't wait to have her gone. Darius sighs and shakes his head.

"While I'm thinking, tell me Erwin, what were you speaking of earlier?" Darius asks and Commander Erwin nods.

"Yes sir, I was saying that a very important discovery was made earlier. She was held in her cell for hours and her foot remained bleeding, even after it had been thoroughly cleaned and dressed it kept bleeding, so I was told. When Lance Corporal Levi and I walked in the cell, he noticed that she was did not have any sort of bandaging on her foot, but there was also no blood, nor were there numerous amounts of cuts on her foot which had in fact been sighted and reported when her foot was undressed." Erwin says it all without a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Then what are you suggesting Commander?" Darius asks as Nile's face drops.

"She has confirmed our suspicions herself sir, she is a Titan Shifter like that of Eren Yeager." The crowd gasps and even Darius raises an eyebrow.

"Really now?" Darius questions and looks to Arabella. "Would you mind explaining?" Arabella shakes her head and shrugs.

"What is there to explain?" She asks.

"How did you get these powers? You seem to know much more about them then our boy Eren." Arabella grins, but sighs.

"It's no surprise I was born outside the Walls, right?" Everyone nods at her question/statement. "When I was young the VIllage I lived in had many Titan Shifters but some of a different kind. There are two kinds: The Predators and the Prey. I am a Predator, meaning the other, more mindless Titan which have been known to attack and eat humans, would acknowledge me as their leader being that I would also eat them. Is this the case with the Yeager kid?" Darius looks to Erwin and shakes Erwin shakes his head.

"No, it's not. It was seen that the Titans _did_ indeed attack Eren Yeager during the attack on the Trost District." Erwin replies and Arabella nods.

"Then he's the Prey. This is how it was referred to in my Village, and yes, Prey was predominant, but my family was the only family of Predators. Predators are rare to find and have only been proven more difficult to find since the murder of my mother, father, brother and sister. I was the only one left…" She mumbles the last part, but within seconds the hard look in her eyes has returned.

"I was born as a Dominant Predator meaning the Titans-including Titan Shifters-listen to me, even in my human form. I could signal all the Titans I liked right now if I wanted to, if only they were smart and strong enough to break one of the gates. I know how to control my Titan Form, it's just…difficult. I guarantee you it's more difficult for me than it is for Eren, even if he is a beginner. For me it's like having a constant bloodlust which is why I vowed to never go into my Titan Form again. I could do it for you all, but I don't know how long _I_ would be conscious before you ended up having to put me down." Darius eyes her for a second before beginning to speak.

"Just how long can you go for and how much damage could you do?" He asks.

"I would estimate about...15 minutes and for me, personally, that would be enough to destroy...let's say Wall Sina. Other Titans don't stand a chance against me in the least. Titan Shifters have a better chance, but they may have enough power to take up at least five minutes which could be bad for you all." Darius nods at her confession, making sure to keep it in mind while making his decision. 'On one hand she could betray us and kill everyone in Wall Sina or do some mind boggling damage to Wall Rose. On the other hand if she is as loyal as it's said she is to the few comrades she has, then she could be a great asset to winning the war against the Titans, maybe even the key' He thinks. Darius sighs once he's made his decision.

"I'm sorry to all of you folks in the MP, but she's too great of an asset to just dissect her and then throw her to the wolves." Darius looks a smirking Arabella in the eye. Her icy, blue eyes gleam with a hint of mischief and an overload of talent. "I'm handing you over to the Survey Corps, they are in full custody of you, but if I hear you've slipped up even _once_," Arabella's expression darkens. "You will be sentenced to death immediately." She nods at Darius, feeling only the slightest bit of intimidation from his glare. "Release her." The two guards on either side of Arabella release her and she walks over to Levi and Erwin and stands with them.

"Welcome to the Survey Corps, brat." Arabella smiles at Levi's _warming welcome_.

"I hope you can keep up Asswipe."

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for continuing to read to this point! I swear the plot will speed up soon, just bear with me for now!

Readers: We just want the smut!

Me: I know I'm sowwy...haha but thanks you guys I really appreciate it all and thank you for the review Perceptive! I appreciate it greatly! Alright, next chapter will be posted either tomorrow or the next day, but I'll try and keep a steady schedule! Thanks again and have a good night/morning! 3


	4. Spitfires & Tents

The whole carriage ride to the Survey Corps HQ was incredibly pressing to Arabella. So many questions were asked she couldn't process half of them in time and it was beginning to irritate her. Who were they to be asking her all these questions? Had she even agreed to this? If possible, she was already beginning to regret agreeing to this deal more than she was in her cell. If Erwin asked her one more question…

"What happened to your family?" He asks casually and Arabella tenses up.

"Why the fuck is that any of your business?" She says venomously. "I came here to...train. Not answer questions about my dead fucking family." Erwin gaps.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't aware-"

"Yeah, most people aren't because I don't go around telling my business like this.I don't put myself out in the wide fucking open." Erwin sighs as Arabella turns her head away from him and Levi. Levi glares at her.

"You have poor social skills." He says bluntly and Arabella's jaw goes slack.

"_Excuse me?_" She says and Levi raises and eyebrow.

"I _said_-"

"No, I heard you but what the hell?! I've known you two for like _one_ fucking hour and I'm supposed to be your _friend_?" Levi shakes his head.

"I just said you have poor _social_ skills. There's a difference between being social and being friendly and with you I can see we need to take one step at a time." Arabella glares right back at Levi and even Erwin can feel the tension between the two.

"Well then what the hell do you mean by "poor social skills" Captain Asswipe?" She asks.

"You cuss every chance you get, you can't hold a civil conversation, and nor do you like to answer questions. When you get around all the people at HQ you can't be this...reclusive. We have our few who are, but even they're more sociable than you are." Arabelle just sighs.

"Whatever…" She mumbles then Erwin and Levi see something curious. A bright red blush is spreading across her face. She stubbornly refuses to look either of them in the eye now.

"We can see you're blushing, it's just a matter of why." Levi says and Arabella puts her head down.

"...I don't like being reprimanded about things I'm _already trying_ to change." Erwin smirks and Levi gives the slightest of smiles.

"Oh, so our bad girl _does_ have some good in her?" Erwin questions and Arabella let's a small smile slide across her face despite herself.

"Hell no." Erwin laughs at her words and shakes his head.

"You're quite the case Miss. James."

"My name is Arabella. If your my Commander then act like it and call me by my name, Arabella. I-I also go by Ari, but it's reserved for friends, I guess I don't mind if you use my nickname though." Erwin nods.

"Already making progress."

* * *

When they all finally arrive at HQ Arabella is the last out of the carriage. She trails quickly after Levi as he will be the one escorting her to her room. Arabella is in shock at the sheer size of the castle, she's never seen such a big living area in all of her life. When she was younger she lived in a small cabin and then she was on the streets, living in a moldy, rundown home fit for an animal. 'So then why was I complaining?' She asks herself.

Levi takes her down the long, elegant, surprisingly clean halls of the castle. 'Why the fuck is it so _clean_ in here?' She thinks nearly choking in the smell of sanitizer and all sorts of cleaners. She leans in closer to Levi and smells the same smell on him. He stops, turns and glares at her.

"Are you _sniffing_ me brat?" He asks and she shrugs.

"Why the hell are you such a clean freak?" She asks, coughing.

"How did you know-"Levi shakes his head. "Why _aren't_ you a clean freak? Do you know how dirty the world is?" Arabella busts out laughing.

"No way! You're a clean freak! Holy shit!" Levi grits his teeth, pulls out his blade and puts it to her throat. Arabella tries to hold her laughter in with small tears pricking her eyes. 'If he's such a clean freak I hope he sanitized after I kicked his ass. There's no telling where _that_ foot's been.' Levi retracts his blade and Arabella hops up. They walk down one more hallway and Arabella sees it's full of doors and has another hallway to the left and then the one they just came through.

"Your room is on the very end. Everyone is in class or out training right now, but since you just got here take the day to unpack and settle in. All the clothing from your..._house_ has been retrieved and set in the room along with your weapons." Arabelle nods. "If you need anything I'm in the males dormitory, just stop by my office. Have Bertholt or Reiner to bring you there or who ever would be willing." For some reason the names Bertholt and Reiner ring so many bells to Arabella. 'Where have I heard those name before?' She asks herself. "Dinner is in a few hours and breakfast is served in the mornings at ten, don't expect anything special and be there on time. Make sure you shower too, showers are right down the hall we just came from." Arabella nods.

"Right, I'll go do that now." She stops. "You even have hot water?" She asks and Levi nods. "Wow...this place is fucking amazing." Levi turns to leave. "Hey," Arabella says and Levi looks back at her. "Thanks, for everything." Levi nods and then leaves back down the hall, retreating to his room. Arabella walks into her new room. When she sees just how roomy it is she's astounded. The walls are clean and the hardwood floors gleam. There's a walk-in closet in the back and a desk with many different compartments sits in the corner. There's a small bed-for maybe two people-pressed against the wall and a nightstand next to it with a vase of red roses inside. Arabella looks at the tattoo on her arm. Two bright, red roses, two bluebells, one dark purple snapdragon, a sunflower and then an oleander. All these flowers covered the top half of her arm.

She sighs thinking back to her family and when she got these tattoos to honor their deaths. Two roses for her mother, two bluebells for her father, one sunflower for her sister, one snapdragon for her brother and then an oleander for her. For the longest time she thought she'd killed her family, if only she had been home to protect them then they would still be here today. She wouldn't have turned out this way. The oleander is a poisonous flower to represent Arabella's thoughts on herself. She smiles slightly at the thought and begins unpacking.

Sure enough there is a stack of clothing on her bed. She quickly separates the clothing and puts them in according piles. She goes into her closet bringing out all the hangers and puts the clothes on them. She puts the bra's and underwear in first, then the shirts, then the pants, then she sets her few pairs of shoes in the corner. Most people don't have as many clothes as this, but when you're an assassin for hire you usually get more than you bargained for and that can go either ways. She grabs a towel sitting in her room and a washcloth and strips down, wrapping the towel around her. She heads out of her room leaving the door wide open and goes to the showers.

* * *

The thought of another female in the building-especially one so beautiful-is especially nerve wracking to Levi. Petra was enough for him and now there's Arabella to worry about, an already sexually active, 15 year old girl. She's no older than Eren, no taller than Christa, has the spitfire personality of Ymir and Mikasa crossed and Levi was being forced to watch over her. If anything, Erwin can handle pretty, pressuring girls better than Levi can. Even on the way back to HQ not staring at her was impossible. She dresses so provocatively, it was disgusting but in a good way...if there was a good way to be disgusting. Her red hair's long enough to be sat on, her endowments are enough to drive a man who's seen it all crazy and her personality is enough to run them all off...except Levi. He wasn't looking to start any sort of relationship with her but then again he wasn't about to let her be another Mikasa cause God only knows how much Levi and her despise each other.

Levi sighs to himself as he sits at his desk wondering if she ever went to go take a shower. He forgot to tell her showers can only run for about ten minutes. He gets up quickly and begins heading towards the showers. As he gets closer he can hear the sound of someone singing. He steps into the showers quietly and hears the familiar voice of Arabella singing in a different language. The sound of her voice is absolutely amazing. Levi hates to be the one to interrupt her, even he wants to hear her finish out the song. Maybe he can let her sing for just a little longer…

"Levi?" He looks up and sees Arabella peeking over the stall. Levi nods.

"I'm sorry, I came in here to tell you that the shower can only run for ten minutes, but I got caught up in your singing." He confesses and Arabella blushes lightly.

"Oh…"

"You sounded nice." Levi says and turns to leave before his…growing _issue_ downstairs gets any worse. Just then Arabella cuts off the water and steps out of the shower. She grabs her towel hanging from the door and wraps it around her before allowing Levi to see her and then she walks past him. She goes over to the sinks and laughs.

"You might wanna take care of your tent before it gets all the way pitched and I'm forced to call for help." Levi grunts.

"I don't have a _tent_." Arabella walks over to him and points to his pants.

"Then tell me, what's do you call _that_?"

"It's nothing, I was thinking of something before I came in here you dumb bitch." Arabella grins and walks away.

"Whatever you say Captain Boner." She laughs. "Quelle putain d'idiot …" She mumbles the last part, but Levi doesn't understand it anyways. It does intrigue him though, it's been so long since the world's seen someone that can speak an entirely different language. It's such a seductive language...Levi shakes all thoughts of Arabella from his head and goes into one of the different stalls. Might as well relieve himself while he has the this time to himself…

* * *

Arabella sits on her bed drying off as her clothing sits beside her. She keeps thinking of Levi's boner in the showers. Was he really _that_ sexually deprived? 'Well, he is always fighting Titans...maybe he needs some sexy time?' Arabella laughs at her strange use of words. What was she? 10? She shakes her head, stands and puts on her clothing. A black and white lacey bra and a matching pair of underwear with garters. She pulls on her stocking and then slips on a tight, black dress. It was the only pretty dress she had and decided on wearing it. She looks at herself in the mirror and nods. 'Looks good.' She thinks.

She slips on a pair of black heels, and begins examining all the tattoos she's gotten. Most of her right leg is covered in them, random ones, funny ones, ones she had to get because of lost bets...She sighs regretting getting most of them and pulls her hair up into a wavy ponytail. She looks at her pierced ears-which she never wears earrings in-and her small nose stud. If only there were other people still that looked like her. The closest person she could find to looking like her was Tara and it was only because her and Tara both lived in the Underground and they had the same kind of mind.

Tara had been the one to practically raise Arabella on the streets...and Gary, but he didn't count because he was only her info broker. He only taught her the ropes of the business and nothing more. Arabella adds one last touch of red lipstick and decides to go exploring. Tomorrow she'll be back to the norm. Shorts, a tank top and no shoes since they were such a bother in the first place. Many people would say that running around without shoes was nasty, or unlady like, Arabella found that if whores could go fuck a man and get paid for it without people judging them then she could go barefoot around the streets.

She walked down the halls, her heels clicking with every step and took a slight left. She entered what seemed to be the dining hall and seen Erwin sitting with another female who seemed to be expressing childish excitement. Erwin looked up at Arabella and motioned for her to sit down. Arabella sighed and sat down across from the woman.

"Hoooo, is this the new girl?" The woman asks and both Arabella and Erwin nod.

"Yes, this is her. Arabella, meet Hange, Hange meet Arabella." Hange grins and taps her fingers together in a maniacal manner.

"She's the Predator Titan, yes?" Arabella snorts.

"If you think you're putting your fucking hands on me you have another thing coming bitch."

"Ah, she really is a spitfire." Hange says and Erwin laughs.

"Tell me about it." Arabella stands.

"No, wait! Where are you going?!" Hange exclaims as Arabella pulls her dress down. Hange examines her tattoos. "Who agreed to tattoo you?" Hange asks genuinely concerned. One of the tattoos looks inflamed. "And why isn't it healed yet?" Arabella shrugs.

"As a Predator Titan, I have a weak human immune system meaning I'm susceptible to infection and my Titan powers can't really do much about it, though it will go away soon enough." The woman's glasses gleam as they shield her eyes.

"So, you're _that_ much different?" She asks and Arabella nods.

"I guess…" She let's out an annoyed sigh and keeps moving. "Whatever. Look I'm going to go see if I can find my way around this place." She says and leaves the room. Erwin smiles as Hange sits back down.

"Quite the lady…" Hange says and Erwin laughs.

"I think Levi likes her." He confesses and Hange chokes on her drink.

"Wha?!" Erwin nods.

"I've never seen him that flustered in front of a girl. He was messing up his words. She couldn't tell, but it was so incredibly obvious to me. I don't even think _he_ knows it." Hange grins.

"Our boy might finally get him a girl." Erwin nods.

"Maybe…"

* * *

As Arabella got back to her room she seen Hange sitting on her bed examining her dual pistols.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room lady?" Arabella snaps and Hange looks up, excitement filling her eyes.

"Tell me, where did you get these? Family? Friends? St-"

"Black market." Arabella says snatching the guns away from Hange. She puts the guns in her stockings. "Can you leave now?" Hange shakes her head and begins looking in Arabella's closet. Is this how it was going to be everyday?

"Wow, you really like lingerie…" Arabella feels a vein pop.

"Hey!" She barks. Hange turns holding up one of Arabella's bustier's.

"How do you think I would look in this?" She questions innocently. Arabella smacks a hand on her forehead and drags it down her face. 'I hope she isn't my roommate.' The terrifying thought crosses her mind and she shivers. Hange laughs and puts Arabella's clothes back. "Sorry, sorry, I'm so nosy." Hange snickers. "I guess I'll be leaving then...dinner is in two hours. Everyone is excited to meet you so be there." Arabella didn't have to be told twice to come eat. She nods and Hange leaves the room. She lays down on her bed not even bothering to kick off her shoes. She turns over thinking of Levi, Hange and Erwin. What a trio. She sighs. 'I'm gonna go through hell here.'


	5. Nights of Pleasure and Jealousy

When Arabella wakes up it's not on her own accord. Hange sits on her bed poking at her face and hair.

"Oi, Levi, look!" Hange exclaims, picking up a pierce of Arabella's hair as her eyes begin to flutter open.

"What the hell…" Arabella says and sits up.

"Oh, nevermind, she's awake now." Hange says sadly. "Come on, dinner time." Arabella let's out an annoyed sigh.

"I'm coming, can I get myself in check first?" Hange nods, stands and walks over to Levi. He stares at Arabella and she grins. "How's the tent?" She asks and Levi scoffs.

"What? What tent?" Hange asks, confused. "Levi?" He walks out of the room.

"It's nothing Hange." Levi says. When their gone Arabella stand and brushes off her dress and redoes her ponytail. It hangs down to the small of her back and she sighs feeling the need to cut it. 'Mom would be so mad if you cut it off though.' She thinks. She blows out the candle burning in her room and goes out into the hall. It's sunset and the light coming in through the windows dyes the halls all different shades of pinks, purples, and oranges.

As Arabella walks by one of the windows she can't help but stop and stare. She sits on the window and watched as the wispy, white clouds begin moving away from the land and she wonders if they're going to pass by her old home. She wonders if anyone still lives in her Village. Do they miss her? Do they even remember her? Probably not, but it wouldn't hurt if they did. She would never admit it, but even if a completely random person came up to her and said "You matter." It would make her feel 100 times more noticeable in this world. It would make her feel like there was some undiscovered reason she had to keep living, unlike now. There was nothing to live for but the sunsets and the the sunrises and even they were becoming old.

"What are you doing in here?" A voice comes from behind her and she turns to see a glare coming straight from Levi. His eyes soften just a little when he sees the sadness in her eyes. For the first time he's noticing just how young she is and just how old her eyes are. She's seen things a normal 15 year old should never see, never. Arabella shakes her head, her infamous defiance momentarily dispersed.

"Sorry, I was just admiring the sunset." She says quietly. Levi nods.

"I thought you'd gotten lost." She shakes her head.

"No, but I'm coming now."

"I know you are because I'm here now. Come on brat." Arabella smiles slightly.

"Alright Asswipe."

When they get to the dining hall the room goes silent. No one says anything as Levi and Arabella walk in.

"Listen up brats." Levi says harshly as Arabella looks around at everyone. "As you all know this is a convicted murderer, blah, blah, blah. Her name is Arabella James and I expect you to treat her like anyone else. If she does anything you would consider traitorous then take it up with Commander Erwin or I. She's under my watch and for once I need a little help." Arabella snorts.

"Maybe you can't do your fucking job…" She mumbles and Levi grunts.

"Just take a sit." Arabella laughs but complies. She sits down next to a kid with blonde hair in a strange bob/bowl cut. He has blue eyes and appears to be very nervous as Arabella sits next to him. Beside him there is a girl with as evil a glare as Levi and black hair and beside Arabella is a young boy with brown hair and gorgeous sea green eyes. Sitting in front of them is the one girl Arabella was hoping not to see again-Petra Ral. Petra's eyes bore holes into Arabella as she examined her food. Levi sat down next to Petra and conversation slowly picked up. Now was Levi's time to get back at Arabella for all the boner jokes. "Ask her any questions you may have. I'm sure she'd be glad to answer." Levi says and everyone's hands go up in the air. Arabella looks up from her food and gives Levi the deadliest glare she can muster up. 'OH, fuck me.' She thinks and sighs.

She points to the kid beside her.

"You." She says and his voice is shaky as he speaks.

"H-how many tattoos do you have?" Arabella shakes her head and shrugs. The one thing she wasn't good at-math. 'I mean I know it's all basics, but why'd he have to ask me _that_?' She thinks to herself.

"A lot, like 15 or something." She takes a bite of her chicken and points to the black haired girl.

"Is it true that you're a Titan Shifter?" Arabella flings her fork to the side.

"_No, _because I'd _lie_ about something like that." The girl narrows her eyes as if challenging Arabella. She looks away and Arabella points to the brown haired kid beside her.

"Are you going to hurt me in our training together?" Arabella raises and eyebrow.

"What training? Oh hell no, if you're the Titan kid I'm not doing Shifting training. That shit hurts me. You all-" She points to the Captains and Erwin. "Can fuck yourselves. I told you I wasn't doing that." The rookies jaw's go slack. DId she really just say that? Erwin clears his throat.

"Right, Eren we did agree that she wasn't going to be training in her Titan Form. The risk is too high." Eren nods and sighs, relieved. So she wasn't going to get the chance to kill him? Arabella shakes her head and points to Petra.

"Why are you such _a bitch_?" She questions and Arabella sets her fork down. She just struck a nerve.

"Really cunt?" Arabella stand, putting her hands on the table. Everyone gasps. Petra rises to the challenge. "Getting all high and mighty because you think you caught me?" Arabella raises and eyebrow. "Well newsflash bitch, you didn't. Your Captain did." Petra's face lights up with anger.

"You bitch…" She says quietly.

"Petra…" Erwin warns from across the table. Petra gets in Arabella's face.

"I could kill you with both my eyes closed you're so weak. It's whores like you that I feed to Titans." Arabella grins at Petra's big talk.

"Petra, sit." Levi commands but she disobeys.

"Really? Wanna test it out and see who gets eaten?" Petra slams her fist into Arabella's cheek and everyone gasps.

"Petra!" Levi yells. Arabella grins and laughs.

"What was that?!" She yells, still laughing. "I feel like my little brother just hit me in the cheek. You're obviously a liar." Arabella grabs Petra's head with her hands and drags her across the table.

"Arabella!" Erwin yells. "Someone grab them!" Arabella grabs Petra by the hair and drags her into the next hall, kicking her in the face the whole way.

"You...dumb...bitch!" She says in between kicks. She straddles Petra and repeatedly slams her fist into Petra's face. This is the kind of high Arabella used to get when fighting. This is why she switched to something that would kill the enemy instantly, she didn't want to feel accomplished after beating someone to death, but she couldn't help it. Petra lets out a shriek as Arabella sinks one of her fingernails into her eye.

"Get off me! Get her off me!" She screams. Before Arabella's finger can sink into her eyes Levi grabs her and throws her over his shoulder. Arabella yells as Erwin runs over to Petra. She takes one of her shoes and throws it at the older woman's head.

"Don't fuck with me!" Arabella says shrilly. Levi carries a kicking and punching Arabella into her room and slams the door shut and locks it. Levi throws Arabella down on the bed.

"Shut up!" He yells at her. Arabella hushes and stares at Levi. She gulps. "What the _hell_ are you trying to do?" He questions and Arabella sits up. 

"She _hit_ me!" Levi nods.

"Yeah, I know, I was there!"

"Was I supposed to take it?!" Arabella yells. "Am I supposed to sit here and be the scapegoat? What, do you want me to be the punching bag for the rookies next?" Levi grunts. 

"No, I want you to-" Arabella picks up her bag and brings out a bottle of prescription painkillers. "What are you doing?" She shakes three too many in her hand and pops them in her mouth. Levi runs over to her and pries her mouth open. "Spit them out." He says. Arabella doesn't comply. "Spit them the fuck out!" He sticks his hand in her mouth and grabs three of the pills and throws them on the floor, flinging saliva off his hand at the same time. Levi lights the candle in her room and stares at her back. She's shaking where she sits.

"I'm cold…" Is all she says. Levi shakes his head. "I'm cold and I'm scared and I don't want to be here." He walks over to her and see's she's not shaking from just the cold but also from the tears coming from her eyes. Levi kneels onto the floor as Arabella covers her face and begins to sob into her hands.

"Stop." Levi says trying to take her hands away from her face. "Oi, brat!" Arabella doesn't calm down and Levi sighs. "If this is as strong as you are then I'm going to hate seeing you live out the rest of your life. Are you just going to break down at the first sign of discomfort?" Levi says and Arabella calms down. She shakes her head and puts her hands down. Levi sees how completely and utterly unprotected she is right now and for the first time in a long time his heart sinks. Such a young girl so severely scarred, time wouldn't even dare go near those wounds. Levi cupped her face in his clean hand. "Prove yourself to us. Don't let us down." Arabella sniff and nods. What was she doing crying in front of Levi like that? How could she break down at a time like this?

Arabella takes Levi's hand off of her face and holds it in her lap, playing with his fingers. Her long nails slide lightly down each of his fingers, giving them all equal affection. Levi scrunches up his nose. "What are you doing?" He asks and Arabella shrugs.

"Comforting myself." She says. She gives Levi back his finger and takes her shoes off. The comes the dress and she sits back down on the bed. "You can do the rest if you want." Levi's lips part slightly in shock.

"I'm not going to sleep with one of my soldiers-" Arabella presses her lips to Levi's before he can finish. He pulls away quickly and looks in Arabella's eyes. _One night_, they beg him. One night? Just one night? Couldn't he defy the law one more time?

"Please, Levi, you don't have to stay the night, just for now, please." Levi presses his lips against her soft ones. He stands, not breaking the kiss and scoots her back on the bed. Levi stand between her legs as her hands small hands quickly find his arms. She runs her hands up and down Levi's arms, feeling the muscles on her way down and trails the length of his covered torso with her finger. Levi licks her bottom lips asking for entrance and she grants him his wish. Levi's tongues explores her mouth, every crack and crevice and then he unties her hair. It falls all around her and cascade down her back and onto the bed. This had to be quick. Levi unhooks her bra and pushes her back on the bed. He throws her bra to the floor, freeing her breasts and he takes one in his hand and plays with it. Arabella blushes and moans into Levi's mouth. He smiles lightly against her lips and runs his finger over her hard nipple. He breaks their long kiss and places butterfly kisses all the way down her neck, biting some places along the way.

He takes one of her nipples in his mouth and she gaps at the sudden warmth. Only then is it that Levi notices her skin is ice cold. He bites her nipple and sucks on it lightly. Levi looks up and upon seeing Arabella's ecstatic face he feels himself getting even harder. He doesn't want anyone to see that face of hers except for him. She should be his and his only. 'This is only a one night stand Levi.' He reminds himself. 'She's lonely and I'm servicing her, making her feel more comfortable here. That's all.' Arabella bites her finger before letting out a loud moan. Levi moves back up to her face and kisses her lips softly. 

"Are you ready?" He breathes out heavily and she nods.

"Anytime you are." She can barely get the words to leave her mouth. Levi swiftly pulls her panties down revealing her hot, wet, pink cunt. Levi's eyes gleamed at the sight. Arabella turns her head and bites her finger lightly. "S-stop staring!" She says, her voice an octave higher than usual. Levi smiles up at her. 

"You're gorgeous." The words escape his mouth before he can stop them and Arabella's blush gets even redder.

"T-thanks…" Levi quickly gets back to business and takes two of his fingers and puts them in Arabella's mouth. She licks them, lubing them up and Levi takes them back out of her mouth and slowly enters them in Arabella's hole. She lets out a small squeal upon the foreign object in her private area. She looks at Levi and nods. He moves his fingers around looking for that one spot to drive Arabella crazy. When he found it Arabella nearly screamed in pleasure. "Oh God!" She yells and digs her nails into the covers. Levi smirks and replaces his fingers with his tongue and Arabella's jaw goes slack as she moves her hips against his tongue. Levi flicks her clit with his tongue and Arabella arches her back and moans. "Ah…" She entangles her hand in Levi's hair, messing it up. "Levi!" She yells. "If you don't put it in I'm gonna-" Levi pulls away and despite Arabella's previous words she groans in protest. He unzips his pants, sighing in relief as his huge erection springs free. Arabella sits up on her knees and takes the member in her hand with wide eyes. "Wow…" She whispers. "I don't know if it's gonna fit…" She runs her tongue all the way from Levi's balls up to his tip and then sucks on it just a little. Levi sucks in a sharp breath as she engulfs his length in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. 

"Shit…!" Levi says and puts his hand on the bookshelf next to him. She pulls away and leans back in the sheets, spreading her legs wide open. Levi gulps and lines himself up with her hole. "Ready?" She nods and he pushes the tip in. Arabella's eye twitches but she nods.

"Keep...going." She says and Levi pushes all the way in. Arabella gasps and arches her back, her knuckles going white as she grips the sheets. She takes a moment to adjust and then nods. Levi can see the small tears pricking her eyes as she bites her lip. He begins moving slowly and listens as both of their breaths become pants, their movements become quick. Levi goes faster and faster, the bed rocking with each thrust into her hot snatch. She squeezes her eyes shut and screams as Levi hits her G-Spot. Levi quickly covers her mouth with his hand and she bites down on it. Levi cringes but the pain becomes sweet after a moment. He slams into her G-Spot repeatedly till he feels something in the pit of his stomach. Arabella screams through Levi's hand.

"I-I'm gonna-" Levi gasps.

"Me too!" Arabella's words are muffled, but Levi understand her clearly. "Inside!" Levi gives two more hard thrust and feel Arabella's walls already tight walls close around his deck and he throws his head back. The two's moans blend together as Levi spills his seed in Arabella. They ride out their orgasms and when they come down they're both panting. Levi falls on the bed next to Arabella and she pulls up her underwear hoping no cum gets in them. "That was...mind blowing." She says and Levi nods.

"Best I've ever had." Arabella smiles and snuggles up to him. Levi lets her lay on him and after a minute he hears snoring. He looks down and sees Arabella fast asleep on his chest with her arms wrapped around him and he sighs. 'I hope she's not getting attached.' He thinks. 'I hope I'm not getting attached.' Levi scoffed but despite himself, wrapped his arm around Arabella. He couldn't be found with her, but he could stay with her for just a while.


	6. The Unsolved Frenzy of Tara McLain

When Arabella wakes up she is alone tucked safely away in her warm covers. At first the night before is a blur to her, but then she remembers it all and smiles slightly. 'Levi and I…' She thinks and looks at the empty side of her bed. She sighs. 'He didn't stay...'

"You're late." She hears someone say and looks at the door. Levi is leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and his regular frown simmering on his face. Arabella grunts.

"I'm getting up dumbass." Levi stands and crosses the room to Arabella. He sits on the bed.

"No one can know about last night...or any night for that matter." Arabella scoffs.

"It was a one night thing." Levi raises and eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" She gulps. Was she really ready to commit herself to being lonely here for the rest of her life? Even on the streets she could find someone to use for a night, but here, no one was going to be used at her disposal. No one but Levi. She sighs.

"I'll keep all the nights secret."

"Good, it can get us both kicked out of the Military, sex with a minor is _still_ illegal." Levi stands as Arabella nods. "By the way, you'll need to learn to keep those screams under control. Class starts in ten minutes, be there." Levi leaves the room, leaving Arabella feeling slightly empty. She's known the man for one day and has already set up a friend with benefits sort of relationship. 'Maybe one day we can be more than that...What am I thinking? He'd never go for a girl like me and I don't do relationships. It's too much of a risk.' She thinks and begins getting dressed.

When she gets to class everyone watches as she walks in awkwardly. Her nether regions aren't particularly feeling the best and her mental state turns chaotic upon seeing the chalkboard in the classroom. If there was one thing Arabella was never good at it was school, which is why she dropped out in her Village and started being homeschooled. The idea of learning in a class of other children never appealed to her very much and now she was being forced to do it. Perfect.

In the class were all the rookies from the dining hall last night and they're all mildly worried. Arabella decides to sit next to the Yeager kid just because he's the only one who's name she knows. When she sits Eren looks at her and smiles.

"What?" She asks. Eren's smile drops and he shakes his head.

"N-nothing, I was going to say good afternoon." Arabella sighs.

"It's the afternoon already?" She asks, completely ignoring Eren's attempt at being friendly. "Christ."

"Miss. James," The teacher says.

"What now?" She responds.

"You're being passed back a notebook and pen to write down notes."

"Sure." She takes the notebook and pen from the small hands of a blonde girl who couldn't of been any taller than her. She nearly slams the notebook down on the table in irritation and the blonde boy beside her jumps. She looks over and sees it was the kid from last night. She points to Eren and then to Blondie. "Are you two...a thing?" She asks and Blondie makes a face of utter horror.

"No, no, no, Armin and I are best friends. And Mikasa, which that's usually her seat." He says and cringes. Arabella nods, assessing the situation and assuming it was the black haired girl from yesterday.

"...She can find somewhere else to sit." Mikasa walks in right at that moment. She walks up to Arabella and Arabella sighs and rolls her eyes.

"You're in my seat." Mikasa says.

"Is it _assigned_ to you, bitch?" Arabella says and Mikasa shakes her head.

"No, but this is where I sit every day." Arabella grins.

"Well, like I told Eren and Armin, you'll have to find a new seat."

"I hope you know I'm _not_ Miss. Petra. I will kill you." Arabella had heard of this girl being something like 'The New Levi'. It was utter bullshit, both of them. No doubt they had skill, but they didn't know how to put it to good use. You can have all the skill in the world, but what's the use in having it if you don't know how to utilize it. She can kill Titans(and only _Prey_ Titans at that), big whoop. Mikasa gets in Arabella's face.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to get out of my face or I'm going to beat you in the head with one of these chairs." Arabella mentally cringed remembering Levi's word from last night and almost wishes she would take hers back. She couldn't go around fighting everyone.

"Mikasa…" Armin warns.

"Three." Arabella says. Eren stands and pulls Mikasa away from the table, directing her elsewhere. Arabella drops her grin and sighs. "And I was really hoping I would get to see what she could do." Out of the corner of her eye she sees two familiar faces. A tall, young man with brown hair and another tall, more built man with short blonde hair. 'Reiner and Bertholt…" She thinks. Where did she know them from? She'd heard Levi mention them once, but it was more than that. Small memories here and there and two others. She shook the thoughts off and faced the teacher. He went into Albert Einstein mode and Arabella stopped trying to write all together. Nothing he was saying was making sense to her and the 'words' on her page looked like someone had poured a can of alphabet noodles on her page.

When Eren glances over at her page he sees barely anything written and what _is_ written can't be in English. There are small dots and lines over some..._letters_. Eren couldn't read a single thing off the page. Was this what Levi had been talking about when he said Arabella could speak in a different language? Could she write it too?

"Arabella?" He whispers and she looks at him. "What are you writing?" She blushes.

"Nothing."

"I mean, what _have_ you wrote?" She shrugs.

"I-I can't spell in English. It's too complicated." Eren can see scribbled tries of the English alphabet. Everything looks so strange to him. Backwards letters, overdone ones. 'She's _too_ used to writing in her native language.' Eren nods.

"Later, if you want, I can help you out." Arabella looks up with a bright red blush, but she nods.

"T-thanks." She says and Eren nods.

"Welcome-"

"Mr. Yeager, Miss. James, is there something you'd like to tell the class." Eren speaks up before Arabella takes the chance to get them both in trouble.

"No sir, she just hadn't heard that last bit." The teacher nods.

"Alright then." And then he gets back to work. Everyone in the class looks back at Arabella and Eren when the teacher turns around to the board. Eren shrugs and Arabella lets out a small laugh.

"What pricks you have in this class."

"Only Jean." Eren says pointing to a boy with light brown hair and his sides and back trimmed and also a darker shade of brown. He has small, brown eyes to go with his mop top. Arabella raises an eyebrow.

"What a _horseface_…" Arabella scrunches up her face at her words and the sight of Jean. Eren makes a face of pure agreement.

"_Right?!_" The two begin laughing together and the teacher looks back again as Eren and Arabella snap back to attention.

"I'm not going to call you out anymore Yeager. Stop fiddling with the new girl and _pay attention_!" Eren gulps and nods.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." The rest of class Eren began passing notes to Arabella and she would reply vocally as to look more like she was talking to herself as Eren 'took notes.'

"_Did you know there's a bet going around on who's gonna date you first? Even Ymir's in on it."_ Eren alerts Arabella through a note and she laughs a little.

"They can give it up, I have my sights set on someone already_."_

"_Lemme guess, Levi?" _Eren says and Arabella blushes. One guess? Was it that obvious what they were doing last night? Eren shakes his head. "_Don't worry, I'm not going to tell. Levi's love life is the least of my worries. But I saw him leaving your room last night and he looked pretty happy if you ask me."_

"Levi can look happy?" Arabella replies and this time Eren laughs.

"_I think that's what you would call it. I just know I almost had a heartattack when I seen that smirk he had on his face. Then when he seen me coming he started yelling about how I better get back to the boys dorm._"

"Well what the fuck were you doing wandering around the girls dorm dumbass?!_" _

"_I had to talk to Mikasa about something, but lucky me, Captain Asswipe found me first._" Arabella looks up at Eren with wide eyes. "What?" He mouths.

"I call him Captain Asswipe too!" She says and Eren puts his hand face up underneath the table. Arabella smacks it as a high five and the two begin giggling.

"Yeager, shut the fuck up!" The kid Eren had been talking about-Jean-says.

"Fuck off Horseface!" Eren snaps and Arabella begins laughing in her seat. After about ten more minutes the class is over and the first thing Eren and Arabella do is bust out laughing. That was undoubtedly the best class Arabella had ever went to. She'd even managed to make a new friend. Eren was a pretty fun kid, he knew how to let loose even in the most serious moments while also retaining a sense of initiative. It was pretty awesome. "Sit next to me during dinner?" Eren asks and Arabella nods.

"Definitely asshole." Eren begins laughing.

"Later bitch." Arabella grins and begins walking back to her room. Fuck training, she had just spent the whole day in a classroom and her stomach hurt from laughing so much. She was also supposed to head back to Eren's dorm room after dinner so he could help her out with some of her studies since she was fairly new to the whole thing. Back at home, before he parents had died, studying was always out of the question. She'd never thought she would be inside the Walls anytime, but now that she was she was starting to regret not listening to her mom and dad. Even her sister had tried to get her to study to some degree while her brother could have been her twin in that area. He'd hated the idea of studying. What was the point?

When Arabella got to her room the first thing she did was take off her pants and lay down. She curled up in her bed and smiled at last nights memories. Before she knew why a quick thought of Gary and Tara crossed her mind. What were they doing right now? Did they know she'd been taken? News travels pretty quick in the Underground.

* * *

As Levi sits in his office he wonders about what Arabella's doing right now. He also hopes that Yeager didn't get any ideas as to why he was walking out of Arabella's room last night. There would be nothing worse for the two of them if Eren decided to tell Commander Erwin that Levi was sleeping with Arabella. he just couldn't resist the chance and now they're both going to be caught up with each other in their new "courtship". Levi sighs. 'I just hope she doesn't end up pregnant. If that happens I'll have to step up and be a father and I don't know if I'm ready for something like that.' But Levi doesn't plan on stopping this new found activity. He gets up from his bed and decided to go and see if Arabella is in her room or if she's out training. Right now the only person in the building should be him and Hange and he doubts she'll be anywhere but her room thinking of experiments to do on Arabella and Eren.

When Levi reaches her room he knocks twice and hears nothing. He opens the door and sure enough, there Arabella lays on her bed asleep. 'She sleeps more than a cat.' Levi thinks. He shuts and locks the door behind him and sits on the edge of the bed. She has one hand propped under her head as she sleeps and the other laying on the pillow next to her head. She's so much younger when she's asleep. It's like she hasn't aged at all, in the harsh light of day it's a different story. She looks well beyond her years when she's awake, but now...now she looks like the embodiment of youth. Levi's even caught himself forgetting she was only 15. Levi crawls to the other side of the bed, moving Arabella's hand slightly and lays down next to her. She shifts just a little closer to him and he begins playing with her small fingers. Her hand twitches and he smiles. Her eyes begin to flutter open and Levi's smile drops when Arabella gasps.

"What are you doing here?" She asks quietly.

"Just checking on you. You should be out training you know." Levi says and Arabella nods.

"Didn't feel up to it after class today. I wasn't feeling well." Levi pushes a piece of hair away from her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing major, my stomach just isn't feeling great." A spark of terror goes through Levi. 'Signs of pregnancy don't happen till at least the third or fourth week...usually.' Levi locks the thought in the back of his mind. He can't be thinking about this right now. Levi rubs her stomach and she laughs. "I'm not a pregnant lady Levi."

"That's Captain to you...at least when we're in front of the others."

"Do you see anyone else in the room Asswipe?" Levi laughs and shakes his head.

"No, just us…" Levi looks down and Arabella straddles him. She leans down and presses her lips to his. Levi's tongue swipes along her bottom lip and she grants him entrance. He runs his tongue along her teeth and the inside of her cheeks before intertwining their tongues. When Levi pulls away he frowns. "I thought your stomach hurts." Arabella nods.

"That doesn't mean we can't fuck."

"I'm not having sex with you if you're sick." Arabella sighs and falls off Levi and back onto her side of the bed.

"I'm not sick." She mumbles. "I'm bored."

"Now I have to go take a steaming hot shower so that I can kill the germs you just got on me." Levi grumbles and Arabella busts out laughing.

"Back to the cleaning!" She says hysterically. Once she calms down she wipes a tear from her eye as Levi glares at her. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that's so fucking funny to me." She admits and Levi shakes his head.

"I don't either." He mumbles. "After I grew up in the Underground is when it started." Arabella looks at him wide eyed.

"What? You grew up in the Underground?" Levi nods.

"Yeah, those were the years, but I'm thankful to Commander Erwin. He got me out of there, granted it wasn't because I _wanted_ to leave, but now that I'm in the Survey Corps I'm glad I came with him." Arabella nods.

"Wow...so you must've been trouble when you were younger?"

"Yes, I was, but not nearly as much trouble as you've been for us. You are a million times brattier than I was." Arabella snorts.

"Oh please, you're still a brat." Levi scoffs.

"As if. I'm a grown man."

"How old _are_ you?" Arabella asks.

"34." Arabella's jaw drops.

"No way, you look like you're in your early twenties or late teens." Levi furrows his eyebrows even more than they usually are.

"I'm aware of that." Arabella laughs.

"I've never had sex with someone over the age of 28, so you're close enough." Levi snorts.

"Sure."

"What, don't believe me? It's probably cause I'm still so tight." Levi glares at Arabella and she grins.

"I can't argue." Levi confesses. Arabella looks up at the ceiling.

"It's probably because of my mom. She was always really young looking even in her thirties. She got pregnant with me and had me in two months." Levi gasps.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a Predator Titan thing, if you get pregnant the kid grows really fast in your stomach because if you haven't noticed, the host grows really fast. It's just something about genetics."

"Genetics? What the hell-" Arabella shrugs.

"Even when the child is born is grows fast. I looked like this when I was like ten. That's why when I snuck off and asked for alcohol most of the Villagers thought I was a teenager."

"They gave teens alcohol?" Levi asks and Arabella nods.

"Yeah, it's why I am the way I am. A walking bottle of pills and alcohol." Levi shakes his head.

"Your people have no morals." Arabella nods.

"You're almost right." They both stay silent for moments. "You're going to end up wishing you'd never met me."

"Now, why would I do that?" Levi asks and Arabella sighs.

"Because, I always end up fucking up something." Levi shakes his head.

"I'm never going to wish I hadn't met you. Yes, you're a brat, and yes, you're wierd and I don't like how you challenge me, but I'm never going to wish I hadn't met you." Arabella smiles.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

They lay there for hours talking about random things until time for dinner. Arabella and Levi get up.

"Leave after me." Arabella says. "It'll look like you went in after me to make sure I've left for dinner." Levi nods.

"Smart idea." Arabella pulls on her pants and sneaks out the door. After about five minutes Levi gets ready to leave the room but he sees something. There's a bottle sticking out of her bag she had when she got here yesterday. Levi pulls the bottle out a little further and sees it a bottle of Gin. He sighs. 'Great, she's an alcoholic. She'll have to work on that.' Levi thinks as he leaves the room. On the way to the dining hall he runs into Erwin.

"Levi?" Erwin asks. "What are you doing in the girls dorm?"

"I was making sure Arabella got to the dining hall." Levi replies, cooly. Erwin nods.

"I was doing the same. She didn't show up to training today." Levi sighs.

"She needs to be talked to." Erwin nods in agreement and the two begin walking to the dining hall. When they get there Levi sees something to his disliking. Arabella was sitting with Eren and the two were laughing and having a good time while they ate their food. Levi could see Mikasa wasn't enjoying the view and Petra wasn't sitting at the other end of the table. All the bratty little shithead boys were trying to get their laughs in with Arabella but she always went back to Eren. Levi didn't like it at all and before he could say something to distract them he heard someone calling his and Erwin's names.

"Levi! Erwin! Come here!" It was Hange yelling for them and someone else.

"Hange, just let me in! I'm not here for Levi!" Levi knew that voice and so did Arabella. She stood up from the table so fast she knocked her chair down. She went flying down the steps to Hange before Levi and Erwin could get there. When Levi saw who it was he yelled for Mike.

"Mike! Come here!" Mike grunted at the dining table but got up leaving his meal. He ran down the steps to meet everyone at the door.

"Tara!" Arabella yelled. She ran and jumped in her old partner-in-crimes arms. Tara caught the small girl in her arms and then set her down after a moment.

"I knew you were here!" Tara gasped and Arabella nodded.

"Yeah, Captain Asswipe's dildo girlfriend seen me and then he knocked me out." Tara sent a spine chilling glare Levi's way and he returned it with his own.

"You could be killed for being here Tara-" Commander Erwin begins.

"Fuck off Erwin. I'm here for my friend, not you or Levi or fucking Hange and Mike. I'm just taking Arabella and then-" Arabella puts her head down.

"About that Tara…" She begins and Tara's eyes get wide. "I'm not leaving." She says. Tara gasps.

"_What_?!" She yells. "Come on Ari, you're just talking crazy! You like the food and the beds, that's it. You can come live with me-"

"No, Tara." Arabella says firmly. "I made a deal with them and I plan on keeping it." Tara stiffens.

"You made a promise to people you killed too. You promised Mei and-" Arabella looks up at Tara with wide eyes.

"Why would you bring Mei up?" Arabella questions, Tara's words stinging. "That is so old-

"So the fact that you killed my sister is _old_?" Tara asks, appalled. "Have they changed you that much in one fucking day?" Tara shakes her head. "You _murdered_ my sister without any information on the whole situation."

"Tara-" Hange begins. Tara holds her hand up.

"No, she needs to know Hange! _You_ need to know! She has a fucking killer instinct, she's not going to stop! She's never going to stop! She's a sociopath-"

"I am not!" Arabella screams. "Do you think I don't feel bad about what I did?! I was a _kid_ Tara, I did it to survive, just like you and Mei did everything you had to do to survive!" Levi was now seeing Arabella may _have_ had it harder than him on the streets. Tara puts her finger in Arabella's face.

"Don't give me that BULLSHIT!" She screams and Arabella grabs Tara's finger and bends it back. Tara yelps and smacks Arabella's hand away then pushes her to the ground. Arabella's face lights up in anger as she stands and goes for Tara's face. "Come on trick! I taught you everything you know, I know every move you'll make, so come on! Do. It." Levi grabbed Arabella by her waist and held her back. She kicked out towards Tara but didn't quite make it. Tara lowered her guard and looked Arabella in the eye. "Just how well do you think you're going to fare here, Ari?" She says going back to her normal, calm demeanor. Tara was always crazy. "These people _aren't_ like you and I. Hell, they aren't even like Gary. The things they do they do for the good of the people-the _human_ people. Don't you remember how much you despised them for what they did to you? They killed your family and ran you off from your Village. They even shunned you in the Underground so what the hell do you think these hot shots up here are going to think of you?" Small tears spring into Tara's eyes. "They'll end up killing you even slower, they going to poison your insides and the venoms going to eat at what little of a heart you have left Arabella." She reaches her hand out to Arabella. "Stay with me and you won't have to feel that pain, that poison will never reach you." Arabella takes a moment, Erwin, Levi, Hange and Mike stare at her. Arabella shakes her head and smacks Tara's hand away.

"I hope you live a nice life Tara, but our time is over." Arabella takes Levi's hands off her and goes outside the door. "Someone get her out of here." Arabella snaps. Tara lets out a humorless laugh.

"You're not the person I thought you were. I guess you still have that "family girl" mentality left. Wait till the withdraw hits, you're going to want the alcohol back and then the depression will hit you. Then you're not just going to _want_ the drugs, you're going to _need_ them and then you're going to be right back where you ended up Arabella, but your big sister will be there for you. She'll be there-"

"My "big sister" died years ago you _dumb fuck_." Arabella goes around the castle as Tara's tears finally spill over her eyes.

"No...Arabella, come back, no, I'm right here!" Arabella looks up and sees everyone watching her from the window of the dining room. Tara breaks away from Mike's grip and runs to Arabella. Everyone goes after the two as they all hear a collective gasp from everyone upstairs. When they get to the scene Arabella has her white pistol pointed at Tara's head and her finger on the trigger.

"I suggest you leave now Tara." Tara takes a step closer but Arabella backs up.

"Ari, I-She-I was told to watch over you...Your mother, she told me to-"

"Fuck off. That's what she told you, she told you to fuck off from my life. I know my mother, I know what she would've said. Now get off this property. You have five seconds Tara." There was _no_ excuse now. Arabella was going to shoot Tara whether she left or not. Seeing her like this...it was too much. Tara wanted to be with her family, right? She wanted to see her sister, right? She had killed, right? She had and that was wrong. She'd taken a life. She'd almost taken her beloved-friend-Levi's life. She was too dangerous for such a fragile world. She needed to be taken out of it. Tara put her hands together and begins whispering something to herself. She dropped to her knees. "Are you right with your God?" Arabella asks Tara. Tara nods.

"Yes…" Arabella nods, feeling empty inside.

"Arabella, don't do it!" Tara reaches down into her pocket and pulls out her own gun.

"O Dieu, ouvrez votre Portes Saint à l'Sinner et avoir pitié de sa pauvre âme." Arabella says and Tara nods as she puts her gun to her head. Arabella lowers hers.

"Amen." And then Tara pulls the trigger. The collective screams from above are louder than the gunshot was. Tara's limp body lay in the grass. 'She looks so peaceful now.' Arabella thinks. 'Forgive me for not saving you either Tara. Maybe I am as weak as you say.' Arabella wipes Tara's blood off her face and stares at her blood stained finger. 'O God, may the Sinner rest in peace.'


	7. Sick As Hard Liquor

The next day no one had heard anything from Arabella. She'd headed to her room after the incident and hadn't came back out. Even Levi was beginning to worry about her, but she hadn't done anything drastic. She hadn't done anything completely insane. She'd sat on her bed, back against the wall and drank her sorrows away. The usual, the normal, the right. Was else was she to do? Start crying to Levi again? He didn't love her, he wasn't there to console her. 'I'm a monster, I'm a poisonous flower. Everything I touch ends up dead.' She thinks. 'Maybe I should just leave here while I can. Maybe I should take Tara's advice. What was I thinking?' She didn't need these people here thinking any lower of her and she certainly didn't want to handle their stares everyday. She wanted to be free again, wanted to leave the Walls and go back outside and leave all this behind. She wanted to see the old man who ran the produce stand in her Village, she wanted to see how much the kids have grown up, she wanted to see the _real_ sky again. She wanted to go back to her small, blood stained cottage. Nothing more, nothing less, but once again it was too much to ask. 'I'm so selfish, even now.' The morning sun was beginning to spill in her room and she shied away from it. She lay in her bed, eyes open, and stared at the rising sun.

'What am I doing here?' A chill runs down her back as she begins shivering. Her skin is cold to the touch and she can't heat herself up for once. 'Maybe I'll freeze to death in this room.' She thinks, almost loving the idea. There's a knock on the door, but Arabella doesn't answer. Her dead eyes slide over the door and then revert right back to the sun. There's another knock and then she hears the small, almost inaudible click of the door opening. 'Levi…'

"Arabella?" Commander Erwin's voice comes from the door. Arabella looks at him and he shuts the door. He stares at her nearly naked figure as lay in her bed with one hand under her head and the other hanging off the bed with a bottle of Gin. Commander Erwin walks to her side of the bed and kneels down to face her. 'Levi did that too.' She thinks and gives the smallest of smiles. "Are you okay? No one has heard from you and we were beginning to get worried." Arabella nods. Commander Erwin takes the alcohol from her hand and she clenches and unclenched her fist. "Your lips are…"

"Blue?" Arabella asks quietly. Erwin nods.

"Blue…"

"I'm cold." She says.

"Here, let me get you a blanket-"

"Please don't." Arabella says. "Please just let me lay here."

"I can't let you-"

"I'll be fine. Just let me lay here please." Arabella doesn't feel like arguing and says nothing more as Erwin leaves the room. 

"Levi will be in here soon."

When Levi gets to Arabella's room the sight is tear worthy. Arabella's small figure is in the fetal position on her bed as one of her arms is wrapped around her stomach. Levi shuts and locks the door and walks over to Arabella.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine." She says not facing him. "You can leave." Her words sting Levi. Does she want him to leave? As Levi gets closer to her he can feel the cold coming off her body. 'She's freezing...' Levi thinks to himself.

"I'm not leaving." Levi says to her. Arabella sighs.

"Why?"

"Why would I leave?" He questions her.

"Because I'm crazy. Because I _drive_ people crazy."

"Not me." Levi replies. "I think I might actually like your company." Even though Levi doesn't see it, Arabella smiles-a real smile. Levi takes off his boots and lays down, placing his torso along Arabella's back. The cold nearly overwhelms his body, but he stays. He wraps his arms around Arabella and she closes her eyes. "You reek of Gin." Levi points out. Arabella gives a small laugh.

"I know."

"Can you work on that for me? The drinking?" Arabella nods.

"For you." She replies and Levi puts his head on top of hers. The position is so foreign and the affection so incredibly alien to him, but at the same time it's so good. Too good to pass up. Levi closes his eyes as Arabella intertwines their fingers and soon enough the two both drift off to sleep.

Erwin sits in his office unable to get the thought of Levi and Arabella together out of his mind. The two are doing a very halfass job of keeping it covered up, even knowing the risk. 'I'm going to be the last one to report them having a sexual affair. It's awkward and their both humanity's last shots.' He thinks to himself. 'I just wish they'd tell me instead of keep it from me.' Erwin sighs. They share a stronger connection than Mikasa, Eren and Armin, it's incredible and scary at the same time. Erwin seeing Levi acting like a lover is something he'd never even _imagined_ and now that Arabella's in the picture every time she's brought up he goes into _Lover Levi Mode._ Hange sits in Erwin's office fidgeting with something on his desk.

"Hange?" Erwin asks and she looks up from behind her glasses. "Can I have your personal opinion on Levi when Arabella's the subject of discussion?" Hange makes a face.

"Well sure, but…"

"I just need to confirm something." Erwin says before she can ask.

"I guess my opinion on him when she's the subject of a meeting or something would be that he's _rigid_. He gets all frenzied, and you'd have to know Levi for a _long time_ to know when he gets like that but it only happens with certain people. Like Petra, and we all know him and Petra have done the do, if you get my gist. When Arabella's _around_ he gets flustered. She just makes him turn into loverboy." Erwin nods.

"Thank you, I just needed to make sure I was right in my thinking...or at least that someone else thought the same." Hange's finger shoots up in the air.

"Don't tell I told you, but last night all the Captains-excluding Levi-and all the Squad Leaders went to Mike's room and we discussed a plan to see if Levi and Arabella are a thing. Ya know, mainly we just wanna see if our little Levi is actually the player he was thought to be." Erwin's eyes widen at Hange's confession.

"Really?" He asks, now interested.

"Mmm, but the thing was, we may need your help. When Levi goes in her room we try opening the door, but it's locked. You have a key, right Commander?" Erwin nods and opens a small compartment in his desk. Hange hears many things shifting and jingling before he pulls out a small key.

"This is the one to her room."

"Levi's in there right now isn't he?" Hange asks and Erwin nods. Erwin and Hange give each other the 'let's go fuck up Lance Corporal Levi's life' look and they race to the door. Right before they get their they both hear the familiar voice of Mike.

"Sir! Hange!" He calls out waving a paper around in his hand. "We have an important-" Erwin and Hange both hold their fingers to their lips.

"Shhhhhh!" They hush him in unison and he quiets down. They walk over to him and nod. "What is it?" THey ask.

"We found this Tara's body today. We hadn't noticed it until just now when we seen it laying in the grass."

"Well then how do you know it's Tara's? It could be Arabella's." Mike shakes his head at Erwin's words.

"Because Tara always wrote in French, sir." Hange snatches the paper from Mike.

"No way! She never taught us how to read French! Maybe we can study it-"

"But, it was reported by Eren Yeager that Arabella can read, write and speak in French. We believe this is why she came here yesterday, the _real_ reason why she came here. Everyone thinks this letter is to Arabella." Erwin's face drops.

"But then why didn't she just have someone else send it?" Mike shrugs.

"We think the answer is in here sir, but we need Miss. James to read it."

When Arabella wakes back up all she can feel is warmth. She's no longer cold and there's something radiating heat behind her. She looks back and sees Levi pressed against her and his arms wrapped around her stomach. His face is almost that of a doll's as he sleeps, his brows no longer furrowed and his hair falling along the top of his eyes. She smiles upon seeing him in her bed. Had she missed something? Did they…? Levi's eyes fluttered open as she shifted in his arms.

"What time-" He begins. He looks down and sees Arabella still in his arms and presses his lips to her's, forgetting what he was asking her. She turned and kissed him back. Levi's arms brought her in closer as she arched her back.

"Is it?" She finishes Levi's lost sentence breaking the kiss. He frowns.

"Fuck the time." Arabella laughs and places her lips back on Levi's. The two roll over in the bed so that she's on top of him, she puts her tongue in Levi's mouth and begins exploring. She runs her tongue over his and the inside of his warm, wet mouth and smiles on his lips. Levi shrugs his Survey Corps jacket off his shoulder and Arabella begins unbuttoning her shirt. There was no doubt in his mind he wanted her now. She was going to be his. His hands went up to cup Arabella's breasts and she moaned. She stopped him for only a second to lift his shirt up and over his head and throw it to the floor. 'She could've at least folded it.' Levi thinks then turns his attention back to her.

She stares wide eyed at Levi's physique.

"Wow…" She says, her hands roaming over Levi's hard abs. She runs her hands along his sides and the leans back in to kiss him. "You're amazing." She says on his mouth. Levi grunts. His hands wander over her body this time, taking in the scene he looks at her flat, hard stomach and her perky tits. He sits up and breaks the kiss but takes one of her nipples in his mouth. Arabella gasps. "Ahh…" She moans. Levi flicks his tongue over her nippled and begins moving down on her body. His tongue makes a small trail of saliva from her breast all the way down to the waistband of her panties. Arabella smiles and get off Levi for just a moment. She pulls him to the edge of the bed and he throws his legs over the side. Arabella slides his pants and boxers off in one swoop. She grabs Levi's hard dick in her small hands and begins pumping him. Levi takes in a sharp breath as Arabella wraps her mouth around his cock. She flicks her tongue over the slit and Levi groans. Arabella begins bobbing her head up and down as Levi moans her name.

"G-go faster." He gasps and she complies. Levi wraps his hand in her hair and moves her head up and head. She doesn't once gag and Levi's impressed. "I-I'm gonna cum!" He squirts his come into her mouth and she takes it all in. Levi huffs out a breath. "Swallow it." He says and Arabella blushes. She leans her head back and swallows Levi's cum in one gulp. She opens her mouth wide for Levi to see and he nods. "Good job." Arabella crawls on Levi, pushing him back on the bed.

"Now the question is, can you get it up again? Or are you too old?" Levi raises and eyebrow and puts wraps his hand around his dick. He begins pumping it and stroking it as Arabella kisses and grinds on him. It takes barely two minutes before Levi's hard again and he pulls Arabella's panties off her body and throws them to the floor. She smiles and Levi places her on his dick before she can protest. She moans loudly at the feeling of Levi's huge cock going inside her. Levi doesn't move and Arabella groans. "What are you doing?" She questions and Levi grins.

"Move if you want it." Arabella blushes and begins moving up and down. She rocks back and forth as she begins going quicker and Levi moans. "Ah...shit!" He says as she begins bouncing. Arabella screams as her G-Spot is hit. She covers her mouth quickly and yelps into it. Levi grins.

"Ahh! Ngh!" She moans with her mouth covered. She continues moving until Levi quickly flips them over. He pounds into her tight hole and her eyes get wide. "God!" She yells. Levi continues to hit her G-Spot over and over again until he feels her walls closing in around him. Arabella gasps. "I'm cumming!" She yells.

"Me too!" Levi groans. He slams into her one last time and cums inside. Arabella screams as she has the orgasm of her life.

"Hah…" She pants out, riding out her orgasm. "...My God." She exclaims. Levi flops down on the bed beside of her.

"That," He begins. "Was incredible." Arabella nods in agreement.

"I don't even know what to say it was so good. We woke up and had after nap sex and it was the best thing I've ever experienced. I felt like I was in Heaven." Levi huffs out a laugh.

"Really now?" He says and Arabella nods. "Well, you are pretty religious anyways."

"That I am. I wasn't raised in church, but when I got to the Walls I thought it would be interesting to see what all the hype was and here I am today."

"You know you're not supposed to kill."

"You're also not supposed to steal, lie, or have sex until marriage and I think we've all done those things at least once in our lives." Arabella replies with a snort.

"Do you pray?"

"Before I go to bed, and when I...off someone I always pray they get to Heaven." Levi nods.

"Well thats...interesting to say the least." He says and Arabella laughs.

"I know, it's contradictory, but I don't really care. I-" Then there's a knock at the door. 

"It's Erwin, we need to talk to you." Levi curses.

"Fuck!" He whispers.

"Uh, hold on!" Arabella yells. "Get in the closet." She whispers to Levi.

"That is expected." He argues.

"Just fucking do it!" Arabella stand and pulls Levi off the bed. He grabs his clothes and runs to the closet. Arabella pulls on her underwear and grabs a random purple chemise on the floor and throws it on. She throws the door open and Erwin and Hange stand outside of it. "What?" She asks and Erwin motions to the room.

"May we come in?" Arabella steps to the side and lets them in. She shuts the door behind her and Erwin sighs as he sits on the chair in the corner. Hange stands next to him. "Levi, get your clothes on and come on out here. We could hear you two down the hall." Erwin says and Hange begins snickering. Arabella looks down and Levi walks out of the closet. "Hange and I aren't here to get you two in trouble, we could care less that you two are a thing, but we do have some business to take care of." Erwin says. Arabella and Levi sit on the bed with their heads down. 'So we're not out of the Survey Corps?" Levi thinks. "There was a letter of Tara's found earlier today." Erwin hands the letter to Arabella.

"Why do I need it?"

"Because it's written in French. We believe it was for you." Arabella nods.

"Fine." Arabella reluctantly begins reading the letter. Her brows furrow at a certain part of the letter. Levi leans forward and watches as Arabella drops the letter and gasps. She covers her mouth.

"What?" Levi asks.

"What'd it say?" Hange asks. Erwin watches what Arabella does next.

"Oh my God…" Arabella shakes her head. "I have to go back to the Underground…" She says. "Someone needs to take me back right now or let me go."

"Arabella, you know we can't do that." Anger replaces her face as Erwin finishes his sentence.

"No, I have to go back. She didn't-she wasn't here on her own accord. It was _his_ fault. Everything was his fault…" Arabella says.

"What are you on about?" Levi asks.

"Gary."


	8. She Reminds Me That It's Not So Bad

"Wait, wait, wait, can you tell us who Gary is?" Erwin asks.

"Gary was my old agent...that asshole." As Levi looked into Arabella's eyes there was something different in them. They weren't her normal defiant eyes, something had changed. There was an animalistic look to the now, a deadly look. She was a wounded animal looking for a way out and she was going to take the first opportunity that came to her.

"Agent? As in he gave you the names of the people you were to assassinate?" Hange asks and Arabella nods.

"What's wrong with him? What did he do to Tara?" Levi asks.

"He made her come here...he was trying to force her to bring me back. He'd told Tara that if she didn't bring me back he was going to kill the rest of her family. They're a rich family...in Wall Sina. He's in Wall Sina now." Arabella says and stands. "I have to leave."

"Arabella," Levi begins. "You may want revenge for your friend, but you can't leave. You'll be _executed_ if you leave, you do get that, right?" Arabella nods.

"I'm well aware of that." She says pulling on a pair of pants.

"Then what are you-"

"I'm leaving!" She yells. Levi grabs her wrist as she begins to pull her chemise off. She lowers her arms slowly and looks at him.

"Please don't, stay here."

"Why?" She asks narrowing her eyes at Levi. "So I can be a caged animal for the rest of my life? Levi, that's not what I want. If you didn't get the jist of my speech in the Courtroom it was kind of a goal to get them to kill me. I don't want to be here, I want to be alone. I want to live out the rest of my days unable to hurt anyone and the best and _only_ solution for that is death. If I get executed then so be it." Levi looks her dead in the eye.

"Then go." He says. "But know that by just going off and getting revenge only to be killed, laughs in the face of everyone that you've killed. It's like saying a big "Fuck you" to the people you promised you would live. Do that and you will lose my respect for you-all the respect you've gained will be lost and you will die nothing." Arabella's mouth parts in shock.

"Levi…" She says and he let's go of her wrist.

"Now's your chance. If you're going to leave then go." Levi was praying she didn't walk out the door then and there. For once in his life he had let someone get to know him, he'd let someone back into his heart and he didn't want them to walk out now. Not now. Not when he was beginning to…Arabella clears her throat.

"I'm sorry, I got emotional. This is not time to get emotional. Just...keep the letter somewhere. Don't lose it." Levi nods and wraps her in a hug.

"We'll get justice for her." Arabell puts her arms around Levi's back.

"Thank you."

"Awwww, Commander, look!" Hange squeals. "I can check human emotions off the list!" Arabella scrunches up her nose.

"What the hell Hange? You thought I didn't have human emotions?" Arabella questions.

"Not _normal_ ones. You were always being so mean and grumpy, I mean you still are, but at least you can love." Arabella pulls away from Levi.

"I-I don't love him!" She yells. Hange and Erwin give each other 'the look' and then laugh. "What?" Arabella says. Levi sighs.

"They're idiots." He mumbles.

"Tell me about it…" Arabella agress. "Alright, I'm gonna need you all to get the fuck out!" She says clapping her hands. "It's "get the fuck out of Arabella's room" time." Erwin and Hange stand and Levi crosses his arms as they walk past him and out the door. Arabella begins to shut the door but Erwin pushes it back open and grabs Levi's arm.

"Oh no, you're coming too." He says to Levi. "Just because we're okay with it doesn't mean the students will be. And I can only imagine if Petra suddenly stopped by her room...Come on." Levi grunts and goes with Erwin. Arabella shuts her door as they all disappear down the hall. "Be there for dinner!" She hears Erwin call as she slides down her door.

* * *

When Erwin sits down in Levi's office he shakes his head.

"I can't believe you kept that from me." Erwin says.

"What?" Levi asks.

"The fact that you two were having sex."

"That's all it is though, we're not _in love_, we don't even _love_ each other. It's _just_ sex." Erwin sighs.

"It won't be _just sex_ in a week or so. Give it time Levi, I've tried that before and I can tell you right now, you're getting attached." Hange nods.

"The signs are already popping up!" She exclaims. "You get all defensive about her and then you're always asking for her to have minimum punishment because _she's new_." Hange scoffs. "She's trouble Levi, she's work, but she's one you could settle down with." Levi narrows his eyes as he watches the sunset. His office is dyed all different colors of the sky.

"What do you mean "settle down with"?" Levi snaps.

"I _mean_, marry. Call it a woman's intuition or whatever, but she's the one."

"But Petra…" Levi begins and Hange sighs.

"Sure, you and Petra have your moments, but Petra is _too_...risky. She's just so...I don't know how to explain it. You and her don't have the same kind of spark you and Arabella do." Hange's finger shoots up in the air. "Speaking of which, did you know Arabella's real name is Camille?" Levi and Erwin turns quickly to look at Hange. She nods, her glasses gleaming. "I was doing some research on her and I got some information from the Underground that her real name is Camille."

"What the hell?" Erwin and Levi say in unison.

"It's a pretty name, but I don't see how Camille can be translated into Arabella at all." Erwin says.

"Maybe she's just crazy?" Levi suggests. Hange sighs.

"There could be a number of reasons why she changed her name. It could have reminded her of her parents, she didn't want people to remember her by that name, or the really simple one, she needed a cover up name because of the job she had." Hange says, shrugging. "I think it's the latter. She's not a very open person." She pauses for a second. "Unless Levi's there, then she's _completely _open, if you know what I mean." Levi groans and Erwin laughs.

"Levi, I didn't know you were a moaner." Erwin says and Levi shakes his head.

"Neither did I until I met her." He replies.

"What's she like?" Hange asks. Levi raises and eyebrow. "Come on," Hange says with childish excitement. "Don't leave us hanging Levi." Levi shakes his head and sits behind his desk.

"She's good, I mean she's amazing, but-" Levi scoffs. "Why am I sitting talking about how the new girl fucks with my Commander and one of the Captains of the Survey Corps?" He asks himself. "Look, I need you two to leave. I have a ton of paperwork to do."

"By paperwork do you mean Camille work?" Levi sighs.

"No Hange, I mean paperwork."

"Come on Hange, we'll be back Levi." Commander Erwin says. Levi nods.

"Whatever." As soon as Erwin and Hange are gone Levi begins thinking about Arabella. Was her name really Camille? Levi stood at his desk and set off to find out.

* * *

"Shhh, I hear something!" Hange whispers to Commander Erwin from behind Levi's office door.

"Is he coming back in?" Erwin asks and Hange nods.

"I think, get closer to the door." Hange and Erwin put their ears against the door and hear something.

"You are...ah...absolutely awful…" A female voice says. "You couldn't even go without me...for...ah!...an hour?" It was definitely Arabella-Camille. Erwin and Hange look at each other. Since they'd left Levi's office they'd been wondering how Camille was in bed and how Levi was. Was he as good as some of the girls had said he was? Or had he succombed to old age? He was only 34.

"Why do you keep talking," Levi's rough voice comes from the office. "Camille?" She gasps.

"How did you...ngh...know that?" She asks.

"Hange…" There's a shuffling of feet and a few moans.

"Shit…" She huffs out. "Really?"

"Yeah, so which...do we call you?" Levi pauses. "Don't just shrug at me." He commands. "Which do we call you?"

"Which do you _want _to call me?" She asks.

"Arabella"

"Then call me Arabella. It doesn't matter either way!" Her last word is drawn out and yelled presumably as Levi entered her. "Fuck, you're huge."

"How sweet of you to say that." Levi says. There's a new sound filling the room as skin slaps against skin and Erwin and Hange look at each other.

"Office sex?" They mouth to each other.

"I've never had office...sex." Arabella says. Erwin and Hange nod to each other.

"Definitely office sex." They mouth again.

"Lay down on the desk." Arabella commands. The sound of paper and pens flying off the desk.

"Ahh…" Levi sucks in a deep breath. "Why aren't you moving?"

"Move if you want it." Levi laughs.

"You bitch."

"Thank you." Then there's creaking and moaning. Hange turns to Erwin.

"We should have brought Mike." She mouths and Erwin nods.

"I know, he would love to hear this." The fact that Hange and Erwin, Commander and Captain of the Survey Corps were snooping around outside Lance Corporal Levi's office, listening to him having sex with the new girl wasn't strange to them at all. It was kind of like listening to a younger brother grow up (mainly because he was short). Now all they were missing was the old uncle to listen with them. 'Damn," Erwin thought. 'This was Mike's idea in the first place.'

"Ah! I'm cumming!" Arabella yells. There's a chorus of moans and then there's silence. Levi sighs.

"Wow, even on this small ass desk you can fuck like a goddess." He says and Arabella laughs.

"Your performance was much better than mine." She says.

"I beg to differ."

"I asked and you delivered. It was great." Erwin and Hange look at each other, jaws almost on the floor.

"Let's go." Hange mouths and Erwin nods.

"Let's get ready for dinner." They hear Levi say and they begin rushing to get away.

"Hey Levi," Arabella begins and they listen as they scurry away.

"Huh?"

"N-nevermind."

"Alright." Hange and Erwin mentally curse. They both know what she was going to ask. Then they exit the room.

* * *

When Arabella gets back to her room her lower regions feel like shit even though she feels sort of elated. The whole thing about Tara and Gary has her down, but then again, there's Levi and he's enough to brighten anyones day...If only she could work up the nerve to ask him if he could ever love her. She goes over to the note and reads it, remembering she'd told Erwin to keep it somewhere safe. She looks over it and rereads it. Then there was the part that had made her gasp and drop the note.

_Camille, I know you'll believe me. I know that no one else in the Underground would believe me except for you and that's how it's always been. I've always trusted you and you've always trusted me and I need that trust to be there now even after all I've said and done. Gary hired those men to kill your family. He's obsessed with you and I admit, I did have something to do with it too. I told him I would never tell you, I told him everything I knew about your family. About Nathan and Lea and what they could do, and about your parents. I told him everything I knew even knowing what he was going to do with the information, but Camille, you have to believe me now. He killed them and he wants you next. If you don't accept his offer to be with him, then he's going to try his best to have you killed. You're the only thing in his sights right now and I need you to be safe. Please, be safe. Forgive me and be safe. By the way, just a bit of adoptive mother advice, Levi's the one. I love you._

And then the note ended. There was nothing more written on the page. The very last part was the only thing that made her smile now. Everything else filled her to the core with anger. A burning fire that was never going to be put out. Gary, the man she had made herself trust, the man she would've let hold her life in his hands, the man she was going to kill. He was in Wall Sina and he was coming for her. He knew where she was and sooner or later he was going to catch up with her and she would kill him. And she would enjoy it, she would enjoy looking him in the eye and slitting his throat for everything he'd put her though. If it weren't for him she would still be at home, she would still have her big sister and she would still _be_ a big sister. If it weren't for him her brother and sister could have lived their lives and he did it all for one night of pleasure that he never even had a shot at. It comes down to the fact that he killed an innocent girl's family on a whim that never got fulfilled and it made Arabella laugh at how absolutely dumb humans can be. Her Village should have never allowed him to live outside the Walls with them, they should've let him get eaten by Titans. How dare he do this to her and think he can get away with it. She was going to show him, she was going to show him that she was the wrong one. He should have had an infatuation with someone else, he should have been more logical in his decisions. And now she had Levi, Gary was going to be infuriated, but it's not like he would have to feel that way for very long.

* * *

As Levi sat grabbed some new clothes he couldn't keep his mind off Arabella. There were so many things he didn't know about her, but still there was this feeling he had that she was just...the one. Hange was right, she was the one. She just brightened Levi's day, made him feel so much better about himself, made him _happy_. Yes, Petra was one of his good friends, he cared about her deeply, but it wasn't the same kind of care he had for Arabella. Levi didn't know if it was because they'd had sex and fell in love with her or if it was because she was such a thrill to be around. He just didn't know, but he wasn't about to give her up. He wasn't ready to give up and he was never going to be ready. Maybe she even wanted to...maybe she wanted to marry him in the future. In this business it's a dangerous thing to marry, but maybe since they were always together she could get past that. Maybe she would love him as much as he loved her.


	9. I Win

3 Weeks Later

"I just don't see why I can't go on the expedition too." Arabella argues with Levi.

"I just don't see why you have to argue with me every chance you get." He snaps back at her. She crosses her arms and makes a pouty face.

"Fine grumpy." Levi scoffs at her "insult".

"I'm the grumpy one?" He asks, pulling her close. She looks away from him.

"Yes." Levi puts his lips on her neck. "You're such a crybaby."

"Am not." Arabella says hooking her arms around Levi's neck.

"Alright, alright, let's not have a moment while Hange and Mike are in the room. You two would never live it down. Just cause you put a ring on it doesn't mean it's acceptable to do all..._this_ while your Commander and Captains are present." Erwin scolds the two lovers. Arabella sighs and pulls away from Levi but smiles upon remembering when Levi popped the big question about a week ago. It had been raining all day and Arabella had been sitting in the window watching the rain fall looking sullen. When Levi walked in the room everything changed, he'd had a certain air to him. It wasn't like it was when he just wanted to have sex, it was like he had a purpose. They talked for a while and then he just came out with it. "Will you marry me?" He'd asked. Arabella sat there in shock for a few minutes, she even thought about saying no. Hadn't one of her life goals been to not marry? To not get involved with men, to not get emotionally invested. Still, there was something in the pit of her stomach that told her they were going to stay together. They were meant for each other. Before she could stop the words from flowing from her mouth she said it. "Yes." And that's how it happened.

"Sorry Commander." Arabella says to Erwin snapping out of her flashback. "I just want him to be careful."

"So you have to come for me to be careful?" Levi asks. "Then I would just be worried the whole time."

"Oh sure, worry about the Titan girl."

"Alright _Camille_." Arabella playfully punches Levi on the arm.

"Shut the fuck up pervert."

"How am I a pervert?" Arabella holds up her hand and wiggles her fingers, diamond ring shining in the sunlight.

"You're engaged to a 16 year old girl."

"At least your not 15 anymore." Arabella rolls her eyes. It was true. Her birthday had been only two days ago and it was a memorable one. When she'd woken up and went into the dining room everyone popped up and surprised her. She wasn't expecting anyone to even know it was her birthday, so getting a surprise party was almost heart attack worthy. It was nice though, Arabella couldn't complain. She'd never had a birthday party before, her family could never afford it.

"Wow Levi, I turned 16 two days ago." Levi shrugs at Arabella's reply.

"All the same, you're 16." Arabella shakes her head.

"Whatever, just be careful, okay?" Levi nods.

"I will be."

"Alright then, I assume we can move out now?" Erwin asks. Levi nods and Arabella wraps her arms around her.

"...Love you." She says to Levi. He turns and nods.

"Love you too." Hange claps her hands together.

"Isn't young love so sweet Mike?" Mike nods seriously.

"Yes, yes indeed." Then they all leave the room leaving Arabella in the wake of silence.

As she walks along the halls of the castle she can't help but think of how to tell Levi. She'd known for about a week now, but she hadn't thought of it much, she'd thought maybe he would noticed but it was clear he hadn't. 'Men...' Arabella thinks. Her long, black dress covered her feet as she pressed her knees to her chest. She laid her head down on her knees and watched as the sun began to go down. She already missed Levi. 'How in the hell did I get myself tied up like this?' She sighs. 'I didn't _need_ a man. I didn't even want one, but here I am, ring on my finger and kid in my stomach.' She shook her head as the effects of being here alone in this castle really hit her. This was also the time, they'd never know if she did it now. She pulled a out the small knife holding her hair together. A cherry red fountain flowed down her back and pooled around her as she looked at the thin, long knife in her hand. 'Gary should be here soon and they won't be back for quite a while. Maybe a few days, right?' She walked downstairs and sat at the table and so began the waiting game.

Levi sighs.

"What's wrong Levi?" Erwin asks and Levi shakes his head.

"Nothing, I just don't think leaving her there by herself was a good idea. And I'm worried about her, she's been _off_ lately." Erwin shrugs.

"Maybe this whole engagement thing is throwing her off. You know as well as we all do she's kind of awkward." Levi nods at Erwin's logical explanation.

"I know, but I can't help but feel she's keeping something from me."

"Talk to her about it. She's going to be your wife soon Levi, you can't just hold everything back from her and she can't do it to you either." Levi nods.

"Right." Erwin sighs and pats Levi on the back.

"Ask her Levi." He nods and straightens up on his horse. He did love Arabella, there were just so many things he still didn't know about her. He knew every crevice and dip of her body as if it were the back of his hand, but when it came to her as a person even Hange knew more (but then again, Hange is strange). He didn't even know that her birthday was two days ago, he'd learned from Hange who had apparently gone through Tara's calendar and seen Arabella's birthday marked there. It was just all so new and strange to Levi, but Arabella did a good job of coaching him through her idea of husbandly things to do. Brush her hair, tell her what lingerie looked good, fuck her on the dining table when everyone was training...Levi shakes his head. He was getting ready to go on an extremely dangerous mission and all he could think of was Arabella. He had to get his head straight. He shook her out of his head still feeling uneasy.

When the knock on the door came Arabella rushed to it. She was ready. She was going to do it, she was going to get that thrill back. She stopped for a minute and thought. 'Am I just doing this for the thrill? Am I just looking for a new high? I hadn't been thinking of getting revenge...' She pulled her hand back from the doorknob for a second. 'Levi wouldn't want me to…" She shook her head and placed her hand on the doorknob. 'This isn't about Levi. It's about getting closure for my family and my best friend.' She slung the door open and Gary stood in front of her. As soon as Arabella sees the smile on his face it appalls her. How could he be _smiling_ in the face of the girl's family he'd had murdered? How dare he! Arabella threw a smile on her face and motioned for Gary to come in. When he turned his back to her she frowned, her face darkening. She shut and locked the door behind Gary and plastered on her smile once more as he looked at her.

"Wow…" He says. Arabella is forced to hold back the bile rising in her mouth as he speaks. "You've grown so much Arabella." Arabella looks down shyly and nods.

"I know, it's been too long Gary." She says. How has she grown? She'd only been here a month?

"And you're...different." Arabella nods.

"Yes, I've been trying to work on my etiquette." She says trying to appeal to the image of a lady in Gary's mind. He smiles at her.

"You're doing a good job."

"Thank you. Would you like to have some wine?" Arabella bites her lip remembering the time Levi asked her to work on her drinking. It was for a noble enough cause.

"That'd be great." Gary replies. The two walk to the dining hall and Arabella tells Gary to sit at the table. He does as she says and Arabella retreats to the kitchen. She had to make this quick, it had to be a quick job and a quick clean up. Arabella pushes her knife a bit deeper in her hair to make sure Gary doesn't see it. She grabs Hange's strange concoction of poisons from the cabinet and finds the one Hange had used on her when she wouldn't stop leaving her room on days when she was sick. The paralysis poison is in a small purple bottle with a white cap. Arabella quickly unscrews the cap and pours a bit of the poison into Gary's glass. She puts everything back and grabs the wine quickly pouring the two a glass. The poison mixing in with the red wine makes it look slightly darker than Arabella's wine. She shakes her head and grabs the glasses going back into the dining hall.

Gary sits in one of the chairs staring at the artwork on the wall. Arabella hands him his glass of wine, making sure it's his, and he takes a sip.

"Wow, this is great wine too." The two laugh at Gary's out loud thought. He looks up at Arabella. "So, tell me why did you invite me all of a sudden?" He asks.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd seen Tara." Arabella says. Gary's pales. "But," Arabella lets out a small laugh. "I think I know the answer to that." She shakes her head. "You know Gary, I trusted you," She looks him in the eye. "And now I want you to tell me one thing." Gary gulps. "Why did you have my family murdered and why did you threaten Tara?" Gary shakes his head.

"I would never-" Arabella laughs.

"You would never?" She barks. "You would never! Then why the fuck did you?!" 'You're losing your temper. Don't lose it, he _will_ retaliate.' She shakes her head and stands at her seat.

"Camille…"

"Don't you _ever _fucking call me that! My _fucking family_ called me that!" Gary's eyes get wide.

"Please, Arabella, you have to believe me, I didn't do it. I don't know who did it." Arabella can see the lie burning in his eyes. She pulls out the note Tara had made for her.

"You didn't? Then why would Tara-your closest friend-tell me you did?" Gary shakes his head and shrugs frantically.

"I swear Arabella, I didn't do it. I don't know why Tara said that. She was going crazy."

"She was going crazy because you were holding her family's lives over her head like it was nothing. You _used_ her. How many times? How many times did you make her wake up in cold sweats or crying and praying for her family to be okay?" Gary says nothing. "Fucking answer me!" Arabella screams. Gary still says nothing and Arabella smiles and begins circling around him. When she's behind him she leans up to his ear and Gary shivers. "I'm going to pull of guts out and let you watch me play with them Gary. And after that I'm going to slit your throat and just let you die. I'm going to watch you choke on your own blood you bastard."

"And how exactly do you plan on beating me?" Gary stands and pulls out a gun. He points it at Arabella's face and she backs up, still smiling. "Yes, I hired someone to kill you rabid, diseased family and I did hang Tara's family over her head and after she died so did they. They're all together now and you get to rejoice with you "God" and your family." Gary scoffs. "I know as well as you do, you're going to hell." Arabella shrugs.

"You're going with me." Gary snorts.

"How do you plan on beating me?" Arabella shakes her head.

"I've had you beat Gary." Arabella nods to the wine glass and Gary drops the gun. His arm goes stiff and he looks at it in horror. Arabella laughs and walks over to Gary as his knees buckle under him. She leans down to his ear while grabbing the pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. "And FYI, I know I'm going to hell. Que le pécheur payer son méfait." Arabella takes a cigarette from the box and lights it with Gary's lighter. She takes a long drag as Gary finally hits the floor and grunts. Arabella turns him over to face her. She straddles him and grinds just a bit on him. Gary makes a face of pure pleasure and Arabella laughs and slams her fist into his jaw. "You're disgusting." She says and holds up her hand. "I have a fiancee." Gary's eyes widen.

"No…"

"And guess what Gary?" Arabella smiles. "I'm pregnant with his child." Arabella lifts up her dress showing Gary her rapidly growing stomach. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" She asks innocently and puts the cigarette out. "My fiancee fucked me so good I think he deserves a boy. He fucked me on my bed, on his desk, on the floor, on the wall, on the dining table…" Arabella tosses her head back showing Gary her hickies. "He's marked me."

"You bitch." Tears flow down Gary's face. "All I wanted was one night…" He sobs. "One night…"

"So you killed my family for one night?" Gary's eyes widen.

"I thought we could...we could have a family." Arabella scrunches up her face and hits Gary in the throat. He begins choking.

"Oh fuck you Gary, you're like 40 you pervert. I would never fuck you, let alone bear your children." She pulls the knife from her hair and it gleams in the light of the chandelier hanging above them. This is it. Arabella could already feel the excitement pooling in the pit of her stomach. She backed up and sat on Gary's numb legs. "Ready Gary?" She asks. "Oh wait, should I take out the small intestine or the large on first?" Gary shakes his head.

"Please don't. I love you."

"Shut the fuck up!" Arabella screams. "I try and be nice to you and you go and fuck it up." Arabella drags the knife along Gary's shirt. It rips open leaving Arabella to stare at Gary's stomach. She cocks her head to the side. "Levi looks so much better under his clothes." She states and rips into the flesh. She drags the blade along Gary's stomach, feeling the tip snag on some of his internal organs as he screamed. Arabella blushes as she pulls the two sides of Gary's not cut stomach apart. "Look at that…" She whispers and shakes her head. "Gary, it's been so long since I've done this...forgive me if I poke the wrong organ." Gary's whimpers and sobs fill the room. Arabella sets the knife to the side and begins digging around in Gary's stomach. He screams at the top of his lungs as Arabella finds the kidneys. She presses on them with her finger and then grabs the with her hands and begins pulling it away from Gary's stomach. There were tiny squelching noises and loud suction sounds as the kidney came out. Arabella showed it to Gary. "You had a nice kidney though. I guess we have to get to the other one later." Gary's cries fill the dining hall. "What?" Arabella laughs out. "Can't handle the pain?" She shakes her head. "Come on Gary! This is what I go through everyday!" She grabs the large intestine and begins pulling it out. Blood begins pooling around Arabella as she sets the intestine down next to her. Blood comes from Gary's mouth.

"What," He begins. "What is _wrong_ with you?" Arabella looks up at Gary in shock. "Do you get a high off this? Are you that sadistic that you get a sort of sexual pleasure from pulling people apart, or is it just Titan instinct?" Arabella looks down at her blood covered hands and then back up at Gary. Her smile falls.

"This is your fault…" She whispers. "This is all your fucking fault!"

"What about forgiveness?!" Gary shouts back, coughing up blood.

"For...give...ness?" 'I can't feel my arms.' Arabella thinks. 'Am I being punished by God?' She backs away from Gary and shakes her head. "No, this is your fault!" She yells. "I didn't…I didn't do it." Someone's words ring in her head. "Grow up and be something Camille. Don't go down the same road I did. Don't kill, don't hate. Live and let live." Arabella falls on her knees. 'Lea...' She thinks. 'Lea told me...How can I go back home now?' She shakes her head. 'Let live? Let Gary live? No, he killed you. I can't let him get away with it now-not now, I've come this far-'

"Camille, we can die here together." Gary says and something in Arabella's head goes off. 'Camille? Didn't I tell him-' She looks at Gary wide eyed.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" She whispers.

"But-"

"Fuck you!" She screams. She stands back up, a new fire lit in her eyes. "Fuck you!"

"You don't mean it." Gary says seeing the instability in Arabella's eyes. 'I've never been sane.' She thinks. "You're lonely and you know it." Gary tries to play off Arabella's state of mind. "You _need_ me Camille!" Arabella shakes her head and puts her hands over her ears. She can feel Garys' blood getting on the side of her face. 'You're crazy. You don't deserve someone like Levi. You need to be lonely.'

"No…" Arabella whispers. "Anything but that."

"Camille…" Arabella looks at Gary with such a sinister look he whimpers. 'There's something wrong with you.' The thoughts zipping around Arabella's head scare her. Were they true? Was she crazy? Was this insanity?

"I told you twice…" Arabella walks over to Gary and leans in close to his face. "Don't fucking call me that." She presses the tip of the knife to Gary's throat and drags it across in a thin line. Gary begins gasing.

"I-I-" He can't get the words out and Arabella laughs.

"I'm not the crazy one!" She shouts. "I'm the stupid one! I thought I could run away from my problems and ride off into the sunset with Levi, but _no_! I'm getting what I motherfucking deserve, right?!" She shouts at the ceiling. She throws her middle finger up. "Well here's a big fuck you! Fuck you all! Fuck everyone and everything! Fuck it!"

"N-no…" She looks back at Gary and takes the knife out of his throat, blood seeping on the floor. She plunges the knife into the center of Gary's throat and scrunches her nose. Gary goes silent.

"I win."


	10. Prelude To Betrayal

Cleaning up Gary was a difficult job and much messier than Arabella had even anticipated. 'Maybe I got carried away?' She asks herself and shakes her head. 'I know I got carried away. I lost it. I wonder if it's a Titan thing.' She leans back on the wall and wipes the sweat from her forehead. 'I need to take a shower.' There was blood all over her hands and clothes, she had made it a task to clean the blood and guts off the floor, but she hadn't had time to cover everything else up. Gary had been pretty easy to get rid of though. Cutting him up, putting him in a bag and lighting it on fire with his lighter. It was all pretty simple, but the she was left with three hour clean up. She headed to the showers, taking off her clothes and beginning to wash them. The blood pooled around her feet and made a small stream behind her. After she was done washing her clothes she took a washcloth and lathered it with soap so she could finally get clean, but then she heard something above her. She quickly washed off and wrapped a towel around her. She quickly and quietly padded across the halls only to see Erwin and Levi looking very defeated as they entered the dining hall. Almost everyone who entered the hall looked devastated to some extent.

Arabella ran to an injured Eren and he just looked at her and shook his head.

"What happened?" Eren pulled her off to the side.

"There's another one like us." He says.

"But, isn't that a _good_ thing?" Eren shakes his head.

"No, she killed Levi's Squad. Everyone except for me and him and it's all my fault. It's all my fault...I didn't Shift in time. I should've done it earlier." Arabella puts a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"Eren, it's not your fault. You were persuaded by trust, just know that trusting gets you no where." Eren looks away as tears spill over his eyes. 'So Petra is...'

"How do you know what happened?" Eren snaps.

"Because I can see it in your eyes. You're angry and you're hurt and I can see the big question: Why?" Arabella nods. "I ask myself the same thing everyday. It's a question only broken trust can make you ask Eren." Eren looks at her with wide eyes and Arabella looks down. "It's something I've been taught and remembered many times Eren. Everything I'm telling you shouldn't be new to you, but just so you know, trust will get you nowhere but hurt or dead. The latter if you're lucky." With that Arabella walks away from Eren and retreats to her room. Levi is sitting on her bed and she shuts the door. She sits down next to him on the bed and puts her arms around him. "I'm sorry." She whispers into his ear. "I'm so sorry Levi." He nods. "Come on, just lay down."

"Lay down?" He scoffs. "I just lost my Squad and you want me to lay down?" Arabella shakes her head.

"Then what are you going to do? Sit there all night and stare at the wall? Trust me, it's no fun, I've done it. All you do is think and let the memories eat at you Levi. If you want to be a ball of tears, flushed cheeks and puffy eyes tomorrow then so be it." Arabella lays down in her bed and after a few minutes Levi goes down with her.

"Am I capable?" He asks. Arabella looks at him.

"Of what?"

"Everything. Taking care of you, taking care of my teammates. It's not even like they're just teammates, they're like family and I don't know if I can save them. Am I capable of being the man I want to be?" Arabella sighs.

"Levi let me tell you something, you can't save everyone. That was made clear today, and in turn no one can expect to be saved by one man. Fuck theoretical, it's impossible. You aren't Atlas, you can't hold up the world all on your own, you're not a superhero, you're not a fucking Titan, okay? You lost some people today, there's a new enemy, you're angry, you're frustrated, but Levi, you're human. What there to expect from you? By my standards you've surpassed any other human within the Walls and even a lot of my family would have had a challenging time facing you. So, drop it. You lost some men, don't let their deaths be in vain." Levi nods.

"Yeah...you're right." He says. He laces his hand with Arabella's.

"I'm always right." Levi snorts.

"Fuck that."

"Fuck you."

"Oh how I wish you would." Levi looks at her and she looks down.

"About fucking…"

"What?" Arabella takes a deep breath.

"I think-" The door bursts open and Erwin comes in.

"Levi, meeting." Levi nods and gets out of the bed.

"Am I-" Arabella begins.

"No, Captains only." Arabella nods.

"A-alright." She wasn't used to Erwin being so blunt with her. The two left the room and went elsewhere leaving Arabella to herself once more.

"Not only that, but we have another concern." Erwin says.

"No, another one besides Annie being the Female Titan?" Eren asks.

"Well, hit us with this one." Eren says.

"This is something Hange, Mike, Levi and I have discussed already." Levi makes a face and looks down. "The more research we've done on Arabella the more we've noticed her family was quite prejudice against humans. For what reason is unknown, but it is believed her sister, Lea, had assisted the Colossal and Armored Titans in bringing down Wall Maria. So far as we know, Lea is the strongest documented Titan in human form."

"Wait, how?" Levi asks.

"Because no one's lived _to_ document it. So she was actually _assumed_ to be the strongest Titan in her human form and possibly in her Titan form as Arabella has shown none of her abilities except being able to stand freezing temperatures, hinting she came from a very cold Village, and regeneration."

"What does this have to do with her? It seems more focused on her sister. Speaking of which, if her sister died when Arabella was nine and the Titans attack Shiganshina only five years ago then that would mean Arabella was only 14 and she's 16. Something's not adding up." Erwin nods at Armin's deduction.

"Exactly, this means Lea is still alive. I'm not sure how, but being she's such a strong Titan, it was strange she would be murdered by a human. Still, Arabella could very well have been involved with bringing down Wall Maria as well as her sister may have been. There's something strange: Arabella comes from outside of the Walls and she possessed a lot of knowledge on the Walls when she got here. We've all asked many people in the Underground and each of them states she knew too much."

"No, that doesn't mean she's-" Erwin cuts Eren off with a wave of his hand.

"Right, we're not saying she _is_ involved with Annie, but the possibility is extremely high being who her mother was and who her sister is."

"What was her mother?" Eren asks.

"A world class assassin."


	11. I'd Be Willing To Blind Myself

A Few Days Later

"So the plan is still in action?" Eren asks Erwin and Levi. They nod.

"Yes, Arabella knows nothing about it. I've made sure of that." Levi says. 'I can't believe I'm doing this to her.' He thinks. 'She'll hate me if she finds out it was my idea.'

"Alright." Eren says.

"Let's move out."

* * *

Arabella sighs as she puts on the Survey Corps uniform. 'I swore I wouldn't wear this shit and now look at me. And I'm getting so big, I'm like a balloon now.' She turns and looks at her butt in the uniform. 'At least that looks good.' She leaves her room, shutting the door behind her and puts her hair in a bun, holding it with the knife she killed Gary with. The small, printed, black flowers collide with the crystal clearness of the knife giving it an elegant look. Arabella finds Levi and stand beside him. He looks her up and down.

"You looks good in uniform." He says and she shrugs.

"So, so." Levi gives a small chuckle. "Are you ready for this?" Arabella nods.

"Yeah, what's the girls name again? Angie?"

"Annie, dumbass." Arabella laughs and then her face drops.

"Annie? Huh, that weird."

"What's weird?" Asks Levi beginning to worry.

"I was friends with a girl named Annie when I was younger. I don't know what happened to her, but I know it can't be the same one. She was my best friend in fact. We did everything together. She used to call me Cammy." Levi smiles at Arabella but begins panicking on the inside. 'It can't be the same Annie can it?' He thinks. 'No, she couldn't have gotten in the Walls too.' Levi begins thinking the plan back to himself. When they all got to Stohess, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were going to carry out the plan of luring Annie into the tunnel so she couldn't Shift. After that happened Arabella was to be detained and questioned about Annie and asked if she knew anything. If she showed any signs of lying or treachery she was to be put down, if not she was to be released. The idea made Levi sweat knowing how stubborn Arabella was when it came to spilling secrets and she was possibly going to have to do a lot of that today. Levi walked side by side with her as they went outside. Arabella got on her horse and Levi got in the carriage with Erwin wishing Arabella a safe trip and giving her an "I love you".

Everyone was acting weird to Arabella today. Nothing seemed right, she knew about the plan, but it seemed like everyone was avoiding her for a reason and it was annoying her. When they reached the Stohess everyone broke off into their groups and teams and did what they were assigned to do. She rode uncomfortably on her horse for a few more minutes before she seen her troops beginning to gather around her.

"What?" She asked, irritated.

"Please forgive us." Said Sasha.

"Huh?" Arabella asked.

"If you don't comply you will be immediately put down. Step off the horse." Arabella's face dropped. What was this? What was going on? Had she done something wrong? Still, she stepped off her horse. "Hands up." Sasha said shaking. What the hell were they doing this for? Where was Levi?

"Um, what the _fuck_ is going on?" Arabella asks.

"Stop talking and put your hands up." Arabella sighs and does as she's told.

"Turn around." She does so and feels Sasha behind her. "I'm sorry." She whispers in Arabella's ear. Arabella nods and Sasha continues cuffing her. When she's done she takes Arabella by the cuffs and begins marching towards an underground tunnel with her. Everyone else that was gathered around follows in suit. 'What are they doing? What has gotten into them?' Arabella thinks. When she is taken to the tunnel she is chained to the wall and a cuff embedded in the wall is placed around her neck.

"Sasha," She begins. "What's going on?" Breaking Sasha was easy enough, but getting _answers_ was a whole different story.

"We will now begin with the interrogation." She replies, ignoring Arabella's question. Sasha stands in front of Arabella biting her lip. "D-do you have any connections to the Colossal Titan?" Sasha asks. Arabella raises an eyebrow.

"Do I?" She asks. Sasha shivers.

"Answer the question." Arabella rolls her eye.

"No, I don't. Now, tell me, why am I in this position?" Sasha looks around.

"You are under suspicion for being involved with the Colossal, Armored, Female, and Foreign Titans." Arabella gasped.

"What?!" She yells. "Who the fuck ordered this?!"

"L-L-Levi." Sasha pipes out and the colors fades from Arabella's cheeks. "And Erwin and Hange and Mike."

"So, they all think I'm a traitor? They never trusted me?" 'Trust only gets you hurt.' Arabella thinks to herself. 'I'm a fucking idiot. I've done so many things for all of them, I've-I've slept with one of them. I thought they were my friends.'

"I'm sorry," Sasha says. "I didn't vote for this-" Arabella shakes her head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?" Arabella spits. "You're all so fucking..._cunty_. I don't even know what else to say!" She laughs. "I can't stand this! This is why my family hated humans." Sasha's face drops. "I can see why now! I can see why Lea wanted you all dead! I can see just how fucking _selfish _you are. Oh, but I give you all fucking props, you definitely know how to betray a bitch!" Arabella smiles. "Hey jerkoffs," She yells into the open. "You can all get swallowed up by Annie! I hope she bites your FUCKING heads off!"

"Arabella…" Sasha has small tears in her eyes. "I-we didn't mean for it to be like this-"

"Ya know Sasha, camp nights aren't supposed to end in murder, but they usually do. This end in ways we don't want them to, it's the way of life. But I'll tell you one thing," Sasha gulps as Arabella narrows her eyes. "You're gonna beg for my forgiveness after this." Arabella blows on the neck and the metal cuff around it turns to ice. Arabella's lips get blue and then all the cuffs she's wearing turn to ice and snap with a jerk of her body. Arabella rubs her wrists. "Sasha," She begins. "Do you know the true power of a Titan Shifter?" Sasha back up against the wall as she shoots a red flare.

"Please stop Arabella."

"I don't think you do. You may have seen Eren go on a rampage, now times that by 10 and that's about half of my strength. None of you could ever match up to me." People begins rushing into the tunnel and Arabella turns with one last wave to Sasha.

* * *

"I seen a red flare coming from Sasha's way Commander." Hange says.

"What?" He gasps. "No…"

"I think they found something out." Hange and Mike exit the carriage only to gasp and back up. Hange covers her mouth and Mike draws his blades as there's a huge explosion in the background.

"Hmm, I guess they couldn't get that Annie girl either." Arabella says. She cocks her head to the side. "Now that I think about it...it's very improbable that she's _not_ the Annie from my childhood, and if she is, then boy do you all have a fighter on your hands. Do you have a sneaky bitch on your hands." Erwin and Levi step out of the carriage.

"Why are you doing this?" Hange asks as Levi gasps at the scene. Arabella is twirling a long and thin knife in her fingers as blood drips off her finger nails and face. Blood stains the front of her uniform and she no longer wears her boots or ODM gear.

"I wasn't _doing_ anything, but since _you all_ insisted I was in on this whole charade, I guess I'll put myself in it."

"Stop Arabella, you can still come back to us." Levi says. "Just stop right now." Arabella's face darkens.

"And you, I _trusted_ you. I gave you my all and this is the shit you do to me?!" She shakes her head. "Fuck you Levi. Fuck you."

"No, I love you-"

"Don't give me that shit anymore."

"We believed in you-" Erwin begins and Arabella scoffs.

"Not enough apparently." She holds up her middle finger. "Screw you and your rules! You can all suck a dick!" She yells. "This is bullshit." The ground at her feet begins freezing over and Eren furrows his brows. Arabella looks down and shrugs.

"Then you have a new extreme of enemies." Arabella scrunches up her nose.

"More like annoyances rather than enemies." There's loud stomping in the background and Arabella turns to see a huge female Titan with short blonde hair and blue eyes. It immediately clicks with her. 'Annie…" She thinks remembering the times they had together as a child. Annie looks down at Arabella and her eyes get wide. It's like she was calling for help and that's what Arabella was going to give her. Arabella nodded to Annie and took in a deep breath. The men chasing Annie were dressed in Survey Corps uniforms and Arabella was going to feel bad for doing this, but it had to be done. She blew out all the air she had sucked in and the ground began turning to ice. She heard someone yelling behind her and turned to see a girl running at her with her blades. Arabella smirked and put her hand on the girl's chest. The girls eyes got wide and she gasped, dropping her blades and fell to the ground as she began turning to ice.

"Im...possible." The girl chokes out. Arabella laughs.

"Oh, it's possible my dear." When the girl is frozen Arabella kicks her iced over body and it shatters into a million small pieces. Hange and Erwin gasp.

"Down to a molecular level?" Hange breathes out. "No way…"

"Get ready-" Levi says. Erwin holds his arm out as Levi moves forward looking hurt.

"No, trying to fight her right now is absolutely useless. We'll all be dead." Arabella smiles and looks up at the sky hearing the screams of innocent people behind her.

"I don't know what I was trying to do…" She says. "I think I fooled myself into thinking you loved me because I was lonely. I was lonely and I was stupid. Having someone by my side isn't going to change anything, crying isn't going to solve anything and screaming isn't going to help me escape. It's going to make the pounding in my head even louder, it's going to make me sink even lower. What have I done to myself?" She asks.

"Arabella," Levi says.

"Hmm?"

"If as you say, complaining, crying, and screaming isn't going to get you anywhere, then why are you doing it?" Arabella stays quiet for a minute.

"Because, anything is better than this emptiness I'm feeling right now. It's like my whole body's gone numb and I've become a hollow shell. I guess after all is said and done I'm just trying to find someone who can help me find myself again. I'm not trying, I'm hoping and it's getting me nowhere." Arabella turns and begins walking. "With that being said and done thank you all for everything you've done for me. You've made me realize the world is so ugly I'm willing to blind myself to keep from seeing it all." She pins her hair back up and Levi falls to the ground.

"She's gone…"

"Levi…" Erwin says. Hange and Mike look down. Levi bites back the tears.

"She's not coming back. She's declared war on herself, but from now on it'll be on her turf, on her terms."

"Levi, you don't have to-"

"No Commander, she's now public enemy number one. She could be an even greater threat than Annie, she must be eliminated." Levi looks down. "It's the only way now."

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, I know I'm a butt for this ending and you're going to hate me even more for the next few chapters and the ending I have in mind. And by the way, I was wondering if I should make like a spin-off kind of series relating to Lea and how her life was or if I should make one about another OC I have in mind. And if I do should I make it a separate story or keep it going as a kind of Part II for this fanfic? Tell me with a review or PM me! By the way...this fanfic will be ending soon. Not sure when, but it will be soon, so tell me what you think with a review (thank you to all the lovely reviewers who have already done so, you shall stay in my heart forever ^.^). And yeah, that's about it, but the next few chapters will be excruciating (and cool) for you guys and the last one will be a kick in the anus.


	12. Save The Pain For Later

As soon as Arabella got to Wall Sina she hit the waters and began swimming. Alarms were going off all over the place but none of the guards were fast enough to catch her. She jumped over obstacles and then dived off into the deep. By the time she'd gotten to Wall Rose again there were guards waiting at every twist and turn for her. She had to get her things from HQ. She needed her weapons. The memory of the night she "met" Levi flashed in her mind and she bit her lip. 'Stop thinking about him! He shouldn't mean anything to you anymore!" But in the back of her head she couldn't help thinking, 'Why would he do this to me? I loved him with my while being.' Her own emotions were making her brain do backflips trying to figure out why Levi would think she was trying to hurt his people. Arabella turned down an alley and headed to the Underground. 'The tunnel!' She thinks. The tunnel was a secret passageway straight to HQ, it was the way the Survey Corps got to the Underground so quickly. She ran down the tunnel beginning to feel dizzy and sick. 'This is where I met Tara and Gary for the first time…Our rendezvous spot...' She ran past the flashing lights and fought back the bile rising in her mouth as she heard the sound of footsteps above her. She emerged in the garden and snuck around to the back door. She ran inside and up the steps as quickly as she could. When she hit her room she jerked the room open and seen someone sitting there.

"Levi…" How long had she been running? Levi rose from her bed.

"I got Erwin to let me go on "special leave"." He admits. Arabella looks down. "Go ahead and keep running, but just know that if you do you will be the target of many of next attacks." She nods.

"Fine then, do it. I can handle it."

"Can you Arabella?" Levi asks getting closer to her. "Are you sure you can handle the pressure and the sadness and the worry? Can you handle it all by yourself?" Arabella smiles sadly.

"I did it for five years on my own. I had no one to _lean_ on. I had people there for me on standby and I didn't go to them when I was sad or scared. I went to them when I wanted to drink my problems away or get paid. Going without you isn't going to affect me Levi." Levi would never admit it but her words had stung him. She could see it in his eyes. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. She pulled back and looked into Levi's sharp, grey eyes. "Forgive me." She whispers. Levi nods.

"Get your things and leave. I'd guess you have about five minutes before everyone else find you here." Arabella nods and slips away from Levi leaving him leaning on the wall. She pulls off her uniform, throwing it to the floor and grabs a long, red dress. She turns away from Levi as she puts the dress on. When it's on her she grabs two gold armbands and stares at them for a while before sighing. She slips them on each of her arms and then grabs her sheaths and weapons placing each one in their designated area on her body. When she was done she looked beautiful in the light and Levi could see the sadness in her eyes for the first time. It took his breath away it was so gorgeous. She wasn't just hurt, she was scarred, she was never going to heal. She was marked for life...by him. As she began walking past him she stopped and put her small hand on his arm. Levi sucked in a sharp breath at her touch. "I want you to continue living. Find someone right for you Levi." And with that she was gone leaving only her scent behind.

Arabella made a straight run for Wall Maria. No humans would follow her into that territory and no Titans would dare come near her with her "markings" on. Her armbands were one of the ways she told the Titans who she was, it was like a reverse homing device. Instead of drawing them in, it pushed them away unless she wanted them to come closer. Her feet trampled over broken glass and split wood. She ran past it though only able to think of Levi. 'Why did I leave him just now? Why didn't I stay? We could have had the perfect family.' She thinks feeling tears welling in her eyes. As she was running she heard a loud "Boom!" and even louder "Doosh!" as a cannon ball landed next to her. The force from it knocked her off her feet and she rolled at least ten feet across the road. Arabella grunted as she stood and wobbled. 'I guess I have to…' She could see the humans coming in the Wall after her. 'How did they get in here?!' She thought. 'Now, I _do_ have to.' She raised her arm and thoughts began running through her head as her armband began to feel cold. She blew out a breath of air and it was white in front of her. Titans behind her yelled and began gathering in small groups and moving towards her. As the people got closer she could see it was the Garrison Regiment. She shook her head. 'Regular Titans won't do...Abnormals will.' Her armbands grew white along with the dress she was wearing. The ground began to get cold and the sky darkened as the sound of footsteps grew louder and louder. Then they began thundering. When Arabella looked back she seen a horde of Abnormal Titan all rushing towards her. She dropped to the ground and covered her head waiting for one to accidently step on her, but the crushing blow never came. When the thundering stopped she looked up and seen the sounds had now been replaced by screaming humans. She closed her eyes, turned and began running once more. Her dress flowed behind her as she reached the outside. The sun hit her eyes and began warming her up. She grunted, but pushed forward. 'It was always snowing in my Village.' She thinks. 'Look for the snowy Village. Look for dark skies.' On the horizon she could see there was a dark spot in the sky. 'There.' She shook her head as the Forest of Giant Trees unveiled itself. 'Why did I do this to myself?' As she ran through the forest small tears dripped from her eyes. She should have never left the Underground, should have never fell in love, should have never been born. Maybe then all the pain would've been saved for someone else.


	13. The Emptiness Will Haunt You

It wasn't long before Arabella reached her destination. The sky had become dark and the air frigid. She entered the snowy forest and began her descent down the cliff that hung over her Village. She walked slowly down the cliff feeling sick the whole time. At one point she almost fell, but the snow around her ankles kept her upright. 'I should've worn shoes.' She thinks beginning to feel cold. Everyone in this Village had been born with more than enough tolerance to the cold, but it was only tolerance, not immunity. As she finally got to the edge of the Village she could already see onlookers and hear their gasps.

"Is that…?" One woman said.

"The Princess?" A man finishes.

"She was kidnapped years ago!" The woman replies. People are beginning to flood out of their homes like a tidal wave. Then she appeared in front of Arabella.

"My, what is all the commotion from?" Arabella gasped as she seen the long, straight, blonde hair. The emerald green eyes and the small, pink lips to match her own. "C-Camille?" She asks.

"Lea…" Arabella couldn't form the words she wanted to say nor the questions she wanted to ask. How? Lea was dead? She'd _seen_ Lea dead. "H-How?" Lea narrows her eyes.

"I don't know who you are or what you're doing in my Village, but you are to be out within two minutes." Arabella took a step closer to Lea.

"Lea, it's me!" She said. Lea shook her head.

"No, Camille died five years ago. She had to have died, she was kidnapped by-"

"No one! I ran! I thought you were all…" Arabella trails off not wanting to finish her sentence. "Lea, please!" She begs.

"No, I can't believe you. You don't even look like my sister. She would have never marked up her body like this. How did you get those armbands?" Lea questions pulling out a black dagger. The dagger is so dark in contrast to Lea's pale skin and clothes and the falling snow. People all around begin whispering.

"I didn't mean to-" Arabella looks down having no explanation then she thinks of something. "You told me your favorite flower. A sunflower, Nathan's was a Snapdragon, mom's was Roses and dad's were Bluebells." Lea looks stunned. "That's what the tattoos on my arm represents." She drops the dagger in the snow and runs to Arabella. When she makes it to her she wraps her arms around her sister and they both fall to the ground. Arabella wraps her arms around Lea's neck and puts her head in the crook. She feels one of Lea's warm tears tread onto her cheek and smiles.

"I thought you were dead." She whispers. "I was so scared...I didn't know how I was ever going to face mom again."

"Is she…?"

"Yes, it's just me and you now." Arabella nods, feeling that hopelessness fading. "It's us against the world now. I'm no longer alone."

"Me and you? Against the world?" Arabella grins. "Well, I feel pretty damn good about our odds."

* * *

"Levi?" Erwin asks. "Did you let her go? Be honest." Levi nods feeling no need to lie.

"Yes, I did. How could I kill the love of my life?" Erwin looks down as Levi stares at the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry Levi-" Levi shakes his head.

"I will be the one to kill her Commander."

"Levi!" Hange shouts.

"I will. It's no one else's duty but mine now. She's become a ticking time bomb and alongside her sister? They'll be unstoppable, they'll bring down the Walls and one of them must die."

"Then why can't it be Lea?" Erwin asks.

"Because it's obvious enough we won't be able to lay a finger on that one, let alone kill her. Arabella-Camille, is a different story. She's hurt, she's off guard, she's given up. Her armor is penetrable." Levi explains blankly.

"Levi, are you sure this is something you can follow through with?" Mike asks. Levi nods.

"What else _can _I do? Help her? Go against my people and help her?"

"What if she poses no threat to the Walls?" Hange questions.

"I know she doesn't, but she's so desperate for the love-for the attention and the affection, on her sister's whim she'd shoot a child in the head. She'd massacre millions of families if she had to. Her sister is in control of her and she will become her sister's puppet. Take out the puppet and what is the puppeteer to do?" Erwin's face darkened at the way Levi was speaking of Arabella. "If it were up to me then Camille would be left alone, her whole Village would be left alone, but it's not up to me. It's up to Lea, and until we can get the slip on her we're all her pawns, until we can take away her Knight she's the King. Camille will do anything her sister tells her to do, she's just that needy for the praise. She's just that eager to please...She needs to be ridden of this world, she a liability-a risk and a great one." Hange and Mike stared at Levi.

"...And how do you propose we corner her?" Erwin asks.

"Again what does she seek?" Levi snaps.

"Attention, love, affection…" Erwin seen where this was going. "An audience…the Villagers." Levi nods.

"We move in on the Villager and that alone will draw at least-hopefully only one of them out of their hiding place. I know Camille won't let the people she loves and the ones that adore her die so easily."

"You also didn't think she'd turn her back on you if you talked to her one on one." Hange points out.

"I know that, I was being driven by pure emotion. Right now...right now I'm being driven by a sense of duty. A sense of pride. She must be taken down and that's that. It will take our strongest troops and the Garrison-maybe even the MP to help us take her down. She's a Predator Titan, she massacred the team sent after her without even using her own power which we haven't seen pushed to it's full extent. We haven't even seen her in Titan form, but from what I know about her Village, we'd better find some winter clothes."

"When do you suggest we get on with this operation?" Erwin asks.

"Two months."

"Two?!" Mike gaps. "Are you crazy? Trying to train to take them down in only two months! This requires time-"

"Something we don't have! Are you ready to sit around here and wait till one of them breaks through the Walls?" Levi shouts. Mike puts his head in his hands and rubs his eyes.

"...We made the wrong call." Everyone looks at him. "We should have trusted her, but instead we drove her out of the Walls! Can you imagine how the Queen of Snowland is gonna feel about that once Arabella tells her what happened? She might freeze over the whole fucking world! Might do to the Walls what Arabella-Camille did to that girl earlier. She would release the Titans in the Wall." Mike shakes his head. "We made the wrong call and it's made us the worst enemy human history has ever seen."

"Oh please-" Levi begins and Hange loses it this time.

"No Levi, don't shrug this off like it's nothing now. You know as well as we all do, we made the wrong call. Yeah, us four in this room made the _wrong call_. She wanted to help us, she may have even helped us detain Lea had we believed and put our full trust in her. Do you not realize just how many Elite Squads have been sent after Lea and _none_ of them have returned. Not a single one." Levi looks at Hange.

"Then let's be the ones to make it happen."

* * *

Camille and Lea sat at the long dining table on the hilltop mansion. It was always the designated home for the Ruler or Overseer of the Village. Lea had long been the Ruler, ever since her 18th birthday, it had only been a year after Camille had been reported dead. The whole Village was buzzing with the news and still, some wondered if it was so. Lea had decided to drop it and continue on with her life. There's no point in mourning the dead of they're not going to hear it, but seeing Camille now made Lea _wish_ she'd mourned. Her younger sister had grown up so well endowed and so beautiful...it was a truly touching sight. 'Two arch enemy sisters finally reunited.' It was a much more "warm" reunion than Lea had anticipated it would have been if she'd have known Camille was alive. She had always thought of Camille marching back in their small cabin and staring holes into her. Camille had never favored anyone in the family, not even her mother of father. She'd never even truly acknowledged them as her mom and dad, she usually said their first names. 'She was such a detached child and it's clear to see she still is, but she's been...hurt. The truths of the world have become vivid to her now that's she's grown up.' Lea thinks, taking a small sip of her wine.

"How did you survive in the Underground, sister?" Lea asks Camille.

"I was employed by a man by the name of Gary." Lea's grip on her wine glass tightens.

"The Gary that hired the mercenaries to kill our family?" Camille nods.

"At the time I'd had no idea it was him who had set up the plan. I only knew he was from the Village and I needed someone I could connect to."

"Where is he now?"

"Dead." The room goes silent.

"By whose hand?" Lea speaks up once more.

"Mine." Lea sighs.

"Haven't I ever given you the "don't become a killer" talk, my dearest sister?" Camille nods.

"Of course you have." Lea leans forward and looks Camille in the eye.

"Quelque chose vous a changé." Lea says.

"And how have I changed?" Camille snaps.

"You're so much more...sullen. Don't get me wrong sister, there's never been that spark in your eye to show anyone you're actually alive, but now...now it's like there's nothing. It's like staring into a blue ocean with nothing in it. Lifeless." Camille nods at her older sister's words.

"And you've changed to." Lea leans back.

"Oh?"

"You've become even more of a bitch." Lea curls her lip and narrows her eyes.

"Is that so…" She mumbles. Lea looks down at Camille's hand and see's something gleaming on her ring finger. "Wait, is that…?" Camille looks down and lifts her hand slightly.

"Yes, I was engaged before my fiancee ran me out of the Walls."

"Who was the lucky man?"

"Lance Corporal Levi." Lea raises an eyebrow.

"I've heard his name tossed around here and there. I've heard he was an attractive man with a Napoleon Complex." Camille shakes her head.

"He's quite a bit taller, but below the average male height. And yes, he is attractive."

"He hurt you, yes?" Camille glares at Lea.

"Define "hurt"."

"He abandoned you. He hurt you." Camille bites her lip and nods.

"Yes…"

"And abandoned you with child?" Camille's eyes get wide.

"How did you-"

"Call it a woman's intuition, but I can just tell." Lea couldn't put her finger on it and it had always irritated her, but why was her younger sister so unphased. Yes, she had general emotions, but she never showed them to Lea. This little bit of shock from Camille was a huge shock to Lea. It's one of the reasons Lea had never cared for her sister, she'd always been the more praised child because she was so much distant. It was like she was always living in her own world, nothing real mattered, nothing real interested her. Her parent's had praised her continuously for it and Lea had only gotten a "work harder". It was clear Camille was destined to be the strong one, the Ruler, but she had been taken too soon and Lea had filled her spot. But why? Why was it Camille was always so...untouchable?

"I see." Camille replies. "How long till I'm due?" She asks. Lea cocks her head to the side.

"A few more weeks, _maybe _a month." Lea's French accent had always reminded her of her mother. Her French was fluid as well as her English, but her writing was poor when it came to both languages. Camille was once more gifted in an area Lea wasn't. Lea ha even been jealous of how Camille had learned to speak, write and read French, but had only been able to master the art of speaking English.

"How will I deliver?" Camille asks and Lea points to a room across the hall.

"The nurses and doctors will be called and you will deliver in that room over there." Camille nods.

"Thank you for providing a place to have my child." Lea couldn't deny she was excited to know she was finally going to have a niece or nephew.

"Of course. The two of you will be provided a room to stay in and there is also a nursery you can use if you decide you don't want the baby in your room." Camille nods.

"Thank you Lea." Lea nods in turn.

"It's fine," She stands. "But I do believe I need to go to bed now. Call one of the maids if you need anything. They'll show you to your room whenever you're ready."

"Fine." Lea turns and leaves the room, leaving Camille sitting there, feeling empty once more.


	14. That Girl Is A Problem

By the time Camille woke up Lea was already downstairs sipping on her wine and eating eggs.

"Wine and eggs?" Camille asked, her hair all over the place. Lea nods.

"Yes, just my personal preference. Please, ask for what you like."

"I think you forget as Predator Titans we don't really _have _to eat." Lea shakes her head.

"No, I know we don't have to eat, but you can't tell me the flavors aren't enough to make you _want_ to eat." Lea points out and Camille nods.

"Touche." Camille looks down at the table and Lea looks at her.

"What's wrong today?" Camille shakes her head.

"If I know Levi as well as I think I do then he's going to assume we're a threat to the Walls. They'll come after us." Lea scoffs.

"I think they've learned their lesson." Camille looks up.

"What?"

"They've tried to kill me more than once and none of them could even touch me. If they decide to attack they'll attack the Village thinking one of us actually cares for these people. They'll think I'm using you."

"Why would they think that?"

"Because you're weak minded. You always have been, you fall prey to whatever can offer you the most affection to easily, and as your older sister I feel obligated to tell you: If it's love you're look for, you will _not_ find it here." Lea deadpans.

"So, if all these people willing to risk their lives for you were massacred by my ex-fiancee and the Survey Corps, you wouldn't care?" Camille questions and Lea cocks her head to the side.

"Of course not, they were the ones willing to go out there and be idiots. I could quite fine handle everyone in the Survey Corps on my own, but with the Villagers there it'd be so much easier to focus on the strong first while they picked off the weak. Even the Survey Corps has it's weak links sister, you must know that first hand." Camille shakes her head and looks away.

"You're awful."

"I try my best."

* * *

Arabella craved Levi in a way that was unreal. Being here with her sister made her realize just how much she hated the cold. She missed waking up pressed against Levi's warm body, missed watching the sunsets with him and even missed their other...moments. It's as if not only her heart ached for him, but her body as well. Knowing that he and all her old friends were going to wage war on her was too much, that's the last thing she wanted. 'This is why I swore I wouldn't fall in love.' She thinks looking out the window in her room. The outdoors here were so dark and bleak, hidden below mountain and trees. It just wasn't what Arabella wanted. 'No wonder I opted to leave instead of stay.' She gets up slowly and walks over to the closet. She throws the doors open and looks at the dresses inside. 'And there's only dresses.' Arabella takes out a long white and gold dress and slipped it on. When she looked in the mirror she gasped at the sight of the dress. It was short in the front, hitting the tops of her thighs and long in the back, making a wavy train behind her. The dress was made of lace with a small golden belt tied across her waist, adding to her figure. The top was almost like a bustier making the illusion of adding more to her bust and it was sleeveless. Arabella liked the dress, it was elegant but also flashy.

"Maid!" She called and the main rushed in her room.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can you do my hair."

"Of course miss." Arabella sat on the edge of her bed and waited as the maid did her hair. "Oh no, I forgot the hair clip miss." Arabella held up her small knife.

"I want it held with this."

"Uh, yes ma'am'." The maid put Arabella's hair up and nodded. "Is it nice?" Arabella stood and walked over to the mirror. It was nice, her hair was in a bun with her bangs framing her face.

"Yes, thank you." The maid bows and leaves the room. Arabella turns in the mirror and looks at her stomach. 'I"m getting huge.' When in all actuality her stomach wasn't much larger than it was about a week ago. She sighs. 'Oh well.' She leaves the room and goes downstairs where Lea is sitting and dressed. She sits down beside her and Lea sighs.

"I'm actually just about to leave." Lea says.

"Where?" She shrugs and stands.

"Out. I have things to attend to. If we're going to be having such a huge battle I do want to be ready. Knowing doesn't win an battle, being prepared does." Camille nods.

"Then I'll go to-"

"If you're forgetting, you're pregnant. This is not a job for a pregnant lady." Lea scoffs. "Stay here and think of a name." Camille rolls her eyes. 'Still a bitch.'

* * *

One Week Later

It wasn't the same at HQ anymore. At dinner everyone was silent, waiting for Arabella to bust out one of her jokes or ask why everyone was silent. The air was so stiff and there was no longer anyone to loosen it up. Her betrayal had hit the Survey Corps hard and the idea of attacking her with the intent to kill had hit them even harder. Levi had shut down, Erwin didn't talk any further about it, Hange was losing an important specimen and Mike was going to miss her smell. The only person that was slightly joyed was Mikasa and it was only because she was finally going to have Eren's attention again. Erwin watched as Levi fidgeted with the ring around his finger and Erwin could tell her was thinking of Arabella. It was too much for Levi to take in at the moment and it was being reflected in his work. He was getting sloppy, his thoughts were being clouded. Nothing was right anymore and training each day wasn't helping anyone. No one was exactly confident in fighting the Foreign Titan and her sister whose Titan form still had yet to be revealed. No one except Mikasa was ready to take one of them on, not even Levi felt that they would win, but he would never say it out loud. Erwin knew it was a sure fire fail, but how could he retaliate without showing cowardice any other way. The Court had let him take in Arabella on a whim and he needed to show that they could just as easily eliminate her, but it was going to be a hard task, if one at all. There was always the chance they knew there was an attack coming and they were ready. There was always a chance that they really didn't care about the Villagers. There were just so many openings for failure. It almost seemed inevitable.

* * *

Lea stared at Camille. Something wasn't right. She should have been bigger than she was, a Titan Shifter like her can only stay pregnant for so long and she wasn't as big as she should have been.

"Camille?" Lea says and Camille looks up from her untouched dinner. "Why aren't you getting any bigger? You were the same size last week." Camille shrugs.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm having a slow pregnancy."

"Are you feeling alright?" Lea asks. 'She has been looking pale lately.' Camille shrugs and Lea narrows her eyes. "Camille." She warns. Camille sighs.

"No, I don't know what's wrong with me. I haven't had morning sickness and I don't _feel_ pregnant anymore. I just feel...blah." Lea motions for Camille to stand and walk over to her.

"Lift up your dress." Camille blushes.

"What?!"

"Lift it." There was no way she was pregnant, not now. She had a disease, something was wrong with her. The color of her stretch marks were silver and Lea gasped. "What the hell…" She shook her head. "I didn't think that syndrome existed anymore." Camille's eyes get wide.

"What? Am I in danger?" She asks and Lea cocks her head to the side.

"Depends. Mariana! Get the doctor, be back in five minutes! Tell him to bring surgical tool!"

"Yes ma'am!" The maid says and leaves out the door.

"What's wrong with me?" Camille asks.

"I knew something wasn't right. You were only gaining weight in your midsection and not enough to be pregnant. You have what was called Cushing's Syndrome back in the old days. Your body isn't processing nutrients like it should be due to a tumor on one of adrenal glands. It needs to be removed." Camille nods.

"A-alright."

"Go into the delivery room, it's the only place they can get it done. I'm sorry this happened to you, but right now this needs to be removed before it becomes cancerous." Camille nods and goes into the delivery room as Mariana and the doctor come in the house. "Hurry, get in there and operate on her. She has Cushing's Syndrome, there's a tumor on one of her adrenal glands." The doctor nods. "How long?" Lea asks.

"I would say about about five or six hours." The doctor replies and Lea nods.

"Use the clamps to hold her stomach open so she doesn't regenerate." Lea advises and the doctor nods.

"Then we'll need her awake."

"Then keep her awake. She can handle the pain."

* * *

About three hours into the operation Lea went in her room. She couldn't handle hearing her sister's screams any longer. The sound was hurting her ears and the thought of her younger sister under the knife was too much for her. 'It must be so painful.' At least it would be over in a few more hours, if only she could bear with it that long...Lea exited her room and went in Camille's looking around for the dress she was wearing last week. Lea only wanted to try it on. She opened up Camille's bag and seen her guns inside. She picked one up and examined the gold etched into the side. 'I wonder how much these cost her. She could have got some from me for free.' Lea's idea of a female wielding guns was unclassy which is why she went with throwing daggers. They were smaller and more ladylike, but she couldn't deny her history with guns was quite fun. She sighed and put the gun back inside Camille's back and pulled out a small photograph. It was her with a group of Survey Corps members. She examined it more closely and seen two people that seemed familiar. 'What were their names again? Bear and Rain? No, no, no, it was something else...' Lea left the idea in the back of her head and retreated back to her room not being able to find the dress.

After Camille was done with her surgery she came out of the operating room looking pale and angry.

"Well?" Lea says.

"That…" Camille gasps. "Was awful." Lea looks to the doctor.

"Will she be okay?"

"For now, if the tumor grows back I need to know. It was becoming cancerous, but don't worry about it now. If she regenerates correctly then she should be fine by tomorrow. I'm shocked she had that tumor in the first place." Lea snorts.

"Predator Titans always have a weakness and that is the immune system. Since we age much quicker than most our immune systems don't get to develop all the way and if they do it's incorrectly. That is why she had the tumor." The doctor looks embarrassed as he turns to leave.

"Right, forgive me."

"Get out. Your pay will come to you." The doctor nods and leaves. Camille sits down at the table. "How are you feeling?" Lea asks her.

"Like shit, how the hell do you think I feel?"

"Probably like shit." Lea looks down. "I'm sorry about the...kid." Camille nods.

"It's whatever...I don't know how I would have taken care of it anyway." Lea looks at her.

"You're going to be a good mother."

"Probably won't make it that far Lea." Lea smirks.

"Right, you probably won't."

Two Weeks Later

"Come on, fight me if you're not scared." Camille tries to tempt Lea.

"I'm not going to rip my dress just to take you down." Lea scoffs and Camille glares at her.

"Hmm, then I guess I'm just the stronger one." Lea's gaze slides over Camille.

"Never, but speaking of fighting, follow me." Lea says and Camille walks behind her.

"What?" The go down a set of stairs and past a metal door. Inside the room is light only by a dim blue light, but Camille can see it all.

"This is the weapons arsenal." Camille looks as if she's about to start drooling any second.

"Ah! Lea, this is amazing!" She goes over to the guns. "AK's, Machine guns," She gasps. "These pistols...so sleek." Camille looks at Lea. "How the fuck did you get these?" She asks. Lea shrugs.

"You know mom was quite the uh...collector."

"I didn't know she collected stuff like this."

"Yeah, well, she got a lot of them off dead bodies and people she killed in the flatlands. They're crazy." Camille nods.

"Holy shit, there's enough ammo in here for the rest of my life." She says to herself. "Wow…"

"Come on, before you start fucking one of the knives." Lea says and Camille nods.

"I'm so tempted to."

"Come back anytime you want, use the weapons at your disposal, I don't need them. Especially the guns." As they walk out of the room Camille looks down. "What?" She shakes her head.

"Nothing, I was just reminded of how badly I _don't_ want to fight for once."

"Sob after the attack comes. I don't need you distracted."

"Why are you so adamant to fight them?" Camille asks.

"Because then they'll stay away. We can send one back alive. That's all there needs to be." Camille shakes her head.

"I don't want to kill my people." But Lea catches her words too quickly.

"_Your people?_" She snarl. "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't mean-" Camille shakes her head, flustered. "I just-I guess it's because of Levi…"

"Because of Levi?" Lea gasps. "Because of Levi you should hate humanity! You should want to destroy them, you should want to bring down the Walls."

"Aren't you the one that told me not to become a murderer? Not to hate?" Lea goes silent, but then shakes her head.

"Things change Camille and change is one thing you've never been good with. You need to listen to me and listen carefully, Levi and your little friends ran you out of the Walls. They didn't trust you then and they want you dead now. Human's killed our family, tried to kill us, we are survivors and we need to show them we're not going down. Not by their hands." Camille nods. "If you can't get that through your skull then fuck off from here too." Lea walks away from Camille.

* * *

Levi spins in his chair while Erwin, Hange and Mike all begin discussing a strategy to enter Arabella's Village.

"It's only a month away now." Erwin points out. Levi nods.

"Yes, I know. It's only a month till all we'll have to worry about again are the Titan and the Titan Shifters."

"Wouldn't they fall into that category?"

"No, they're a whole nother issue since they're neither alliances with the Titans or the Titan Shifters. They are their own organization if you haven't noticed." Levi points out.

"How so?"

"Don't you see that everyone in the Underground we've interrogated knows about them. They're their own company and they're expanding. Annie knew them, almost everyone in the Underground knows them, it's like they have their own business."

"Assassination." Erwin says and Levi nods.

"A lot of the people I've talked to still swear up and down their mother was the worst." Mike says.

"And she was." Hange replies. "Their mother, Anastasia Lenzera, was actually born inside the Walls. She was a noble born to the Lenzera house which was next in line for the throne, but their family was actually an undercover mafia family. She was trained-no, born-to kill. She was hired in many areas but liked to take risks and kill Nobles for the people of the Underground. One day it caught up to her family and they were all murdered in their sleep, except for her. She woke up, killed the attackers and then fled to the outside and still to this day no one knows how she did it. It was only discovered she was an assassin from the diary found in her home. Then she met a man supposedly by the name of Wes James and married him. She would be a few years older than Levi right now if she were still alive."

"So she was around our age when we were 15 and 16, right?" Levi asks and Hange nods.

"Precisely, I do believe she was only a year or two older. Maybe three, but no more than that."

"And we can assume she taught her way to Lea and Camille?"

"Exactly, so we can expect quite a fight."

"Oh, I was expecting that in the first place."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, there was a small plot twist, not a big one and alsooooo...let's pretend there's a small time stop between the manga and anime! Haha thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter (which I am _pretty_ sure will be the last one!). I don't know if there's going to be an epilogue, tell me if there should be!


	15. So Much For Happy Endings

One Month Later

As all the troops saddled their horses Levi sat in the corner watching them. He couldn't even bear to look at the sky today. Today was the day. Today he was going to kill his once lover. He messed with the ring around his finger and looked down. 'I'm never going to take this off.' He thinks as Erwin walks over to him.

"Are you ready for this?" He asks and Levi nods.

"I can't back out now, but to answer your question honestly, no." Erwin sighs.

"Levi, it doesn't have to be you to do it." Levi shakes his head.

"It _needs_ to be me. Are we ready to leave?" They looks around and Erwin nods.

"Yes, it seems so…"

"I'm gonna miss her."

"We all will."

* * *

Lea sat at the dining table sipping her wine with Camille.

"So, how's your stomach been? Do you feel okay?" Camille's eyes take on a different look and she nods.

"It's fine, I'm fine." Camille shakes her head and takes a sip of her wine. "I've lost pretty much all the weight I gained."

"Weight training? Or cardio?"

"Yoga."

"Really?" The two looked at each other and began laughing at their conversation. What a thing to be worrying about at the moment. Lea shakes her head. "I can't believe we actually just had that conversation."

"Oh please, we need to loosen up a little." Lea nods.

"Yeah, we really do." She sighs. "I just can't stand being in this mansion all the time. It gets so old, you know?" Just then there was a knock on the door. Mariana went to open it and there was a man with a black suit on standing outside. "Makoto?" Lea says standing. "What's wrong?"

"Milady, there's been a disturbance in the land."

"Well, on with it."

"The Titans are migrating in large numbers, that means food." Lea furrows her eyebrows.

"That means humans...the Survey Corps I presume?" Makoto nods.

"Yes, we received word from those in the Forest of Giant Trees that Commander Erwin, General Dot Pixis, and Chief of the Military Police, Nile Dok are all on their way here with their best men." Lea sighs and looks down.

"If they're all together they're serious…" She looks back at a wide eyed Camille. Camille gulps and nods. "Get the Assassination Unit on their horses with their weapons and tell them to meet Camille and I at the top of the cliff." Makoto nods and leaves.

"They're here…" Camille says. Lea walks over to her, instantly serious. She kneels down to Camille's eye level as she sits in her dining chair.

"I'm not going to risk our Villagers, but I'm also not going to sit by and let all those troops trample over my people." Lea cups Camille's ice cold face in her hands. "But I need you to tell me, can you do it? Can you kill them? I know they were once your comrades and I know that you had connections to them, but I need to know, can you do it? I don't want to have you there if you're just going to be a burden." Camilles looks down.

"...I have a plan, but I need your help."

* * *

Levi could tell they were getting into Arabella's territory when the air suddenly became frigid and the number of Titans began dwindling down. They'd lost only few men on the way here, but it could still affect the outcome of the battle. 'This is it." Levi thinks to himself. He bites his lip to keep from shouting. It's all he's been wanting to do since she left, since he drove her away. 'She probably thinks I didn't want her in my life..I don't want one of us to die without the air being cleared up. I want her to know I still love her.' Levi had barely eaten or slept in the past two months, she was such a big part of his life, she had meant everything to her. They'd been together only for a month, but when she left he'd felt like a piece of himself had been taken with her. Maybe she'd understand if Levi even got the chance to explain himself.

"Stop!" He heard Erwin yell. They all stopped as a female with waist length, platinum blonde hair and emerald green eyes sat on a snow white horse in front of us. She had on a golden crown that crisscrossed around her head almost like Arabella's armbands.

"Before you go any further," A girl behind her speaks up. She has very short brown hair and brown eyes to go with a small frame. She pushes up the glasses on her face. "I must ask, are you here to hurt our Ruler or anyone in this Village?" Erwin bores holes into the girl.

"What if we do?" Erwin asks.

"Then I, Mikami Sora of the Assassination Unit will be one of your five initial opponents. The Lady and the Misses are only allowed to step in if we five fail our mission." Erwin nods.

"I would recommend you step back and let us handle our grown up business little girl." Mikami grins.

"So I take it you _are_ here to fight?" Erwin nods.

"If we must."

"Then tell me, what do you _want_?"

"Camille and Lea Leona James's lives." Mikami shakes her head, making a clicking noise with her tongue.

"That just won't do Sir." She lowers her head. "Teagan!" She yells. "Be at the ready." She looks back to Erwin. "So then, who will make the first move. You, or me?" Erwin nods as Mike steps forward.

"Do you realize you're about to take on an army of at least 300 to 400 of the Walls best men. Members of the Garrison-" Mike is cut off by Mikami.

"The Survey Corps and the MP!" Mikami mocks Mike. Her grin only widens as he steps off his horse. "So, I guess you're making the first move?" Mikami puts her fists up as Mike pulls out his blades. "Aww! No fair! You have blades." Mike slashes at her and she moves to the side before quickly punching Mike in the jaw. He staggers back and she goes in again, not waiting for him to regain his balance. As Erwin's army rushes forward Lea smirks, turns and begins going back towards the cliff.

"Get her!" Erwin yells. Mikami looks up and grins. Before anyone could move any further bullets began raining down on Erwin's men and a young male and female came out of the trees. The teenage boy had shaggy, black hair that came down to the back of his neck and some of his bans hung down in front of his face while also framing it. He had a slender, yet muscular build with incredible height. The female that came down had butt length, hime cut strawberry blonde hair and sharp, amber eyes. Erwin noticed her striking resemblance to Petra, but shrugged it off as she landed. She had a long, thin sword in her hand. 'A katana.' Erwin thinks. 'I wonder where she got that.' As she turns Erwin can see her in full brilliance. Her slender build but well endowed figure, she really would have looked like Petra had Petra looked like a pinup doll.

"Aex!" She yells and the boy with the guns looks at her. "Stop being a showoff and get the job done!" The boy blushes and nods.

"Y-yes ma'am! Katya, be careful!" The girl-Katya rolls her eyes at Alex's warning. Erwin turns to one of the men behind him as chaos breaks out among the men.

"You-" Erwin begins, but then a huge hole appears in the man's head and he slips off his horse. The same goes for at least three other men before Erwin looks up and sees two girls in the snow covered trees. One is laying down with a Sniper in her face and the other with a pair of binoculars. The Sniper has slightly tanned skin and platinum blonde-nearly white-hair. And her left eye is closed as she looks through her scope. The other girl standing above her has a small frame and black hair that hit the back of her knees. She points to Erwin and he sees the Sniper cock the gun and he quickly moves out of the way as a bullet lands next to him. "Levi!" Erwin calls. Levi turns in the turmoil to look at Erwin. He points to the trees and Levi nods upon seeing the girls. Levi rushes past soldier to find get to the mysterious girls in the trees. He uses his ODM gear to get on one of the branches behind the girls so they don't notice him.

"Come on Teagan! Crack his skull open!" The girl with black hair says with a high pitched voice says.

"I'm trying Asa, I can't stop him from moving." The Sniper replies.

"Ugh, give me the fucking rifle and I'll blow his top off!" Asa shouts.

"Not a chance." Tegan says calmly. Levi spins around the tree and emerges beside Asa. Her eyes get wide upon seeing him and she grunts.

"Shit!" She yells grabbing a sword. "I forget about that fucking gear they have!" Tegan stands, taking the rifle with her and points it at Levi. He moves before she can get a clear shot and she reloads as Asa slam her arm into the part of the tree where Levi was standing. Wood flies everywhere and Levi gasps. 'She has that much power? A single hit?' He didn't even notice Tegan aiming for him. When he did she shot and Levi jumped. He grunted feeling the bullet graze his side. "Dammit! Stay still you fucker!" Levi shot towards Tegan and elbowed her. Surprisingly she began wobbling and not soon after fell from the tree limb. On the ground she sat up and shook her head. Levi stared at Asa with his blades out. She sighed and swung her sword. It came into contact with both of Levi's blades and shattered them. A small piece of one of the blades caught Asa on the cheek as she charged toward Levi. She slammed her sword into the tree as Levi took off and grunted. "Damn...and this was Lady Camille's fiancee?" She mumbles catching Levi's attention. 'She...talked about me?' A spark of hope went through Levi. Asa stayed on her tree limb and sighed. Tegan yelled at her from above.

"Asa? Are you going to use it?!" Asa nodded just as a the girl from earlier, Mikami went flying across the land. She wiped a small amount of blood from her mouth and Asa jumped from the tree. Levi gasped as she left but decided on turning his attention to finding Arabella. He swung through the trees, watching the now few numbers of his and Erwin's men trying to fight off a girl with a katana and a boy with dual pistols. 'Who the hell…' There couldn't have been more than 110 fighters left. 'Just the five of them...they killed so many of us.'

"Most of them train for this their entire lives." A familiar voice says. Levi lands, turns and sees Arabella standing in front of him clad in a lacey, white dress.

"Ara...bella." He says. She looks so different, she lost more weight and is smaller than Levi's ever seen her. Her hair is neatly done for once and she's wearing a dress. The one thing that hasn't changed is that she has on no shoes. She smiles weakly at Levi.

"Hey Levi," Levi's at a loss for words as she says his name. He gulps as she looks down. 'Is this it?' She looks so much frailer than when he first met her. She acts so much frailer. It's almost like the wind is going to blow he rover. "I guess this is it, huh?" She asks and Levi nods.

"It would seem so." She nods.

"Then let's not make it any more painful than we have to." She quickly pulls out her guns and begins firing at Levi. He dodges her usually on spot bullets and throws on of his new blades at her. She moves out of the way and drops down from the tree. Levi follows. She takes him deeper into the snowy forest both of them looking back at the bloodstained ground. She turns and begins shooting, catching Levi off guard. He rolls to the side and charges her. His blade slams against her guns and she kicks him in the side, pushing him away from her. Arabella begins firing once more and Levi deflects all bullets coming his way, barely making it past a few. He runs towards her and slashes towards her neck. She backs up just in time and then comes back with a kick to Levi's stomach that knocks him all the way across the forest and into a tree. When he looks back up Arabella is in front of him with her gun to his head. "Give up." She says. Levi shakes his head.

"I won't." Arabella smiles.

"I thought you would say that." She puts her finger on the trigger and Levi stares at her. Right as she's about to pull her eyes flash with something Levi can't quite put his finger on and she begins to fall to the side. Levi scrambles to catch her and when he does her breathing is shallow. Her hair comes loose from it's ponytail and her eyes a barely open.

"Arabella…" Levi says. "What's wrong?" She smiles. "Talk to me dammit!"

"Levi, such talent in those eyes." Levi's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?"

"Thank you so much for everything...you've done for me." Levi shakes his head as tears well in Arabella's eyes.

"No, I didn't-What are you talking about? Arabella?"

"You taught me to be...realistic but, also...you taught me that I can be loved...I _was_ loved."

"I still love you! What are you talking about Arabella?!"

"Don't." She says flatly. "Find someone who will...be right for you. FInd someone...that you can start that picture perfect….family with."

"What are you-No! Don't talk like this!" Levi scoops her up in his arms. "We're going to you some help right now!" Levi shouts his way being blinded by tears. Arabella's small hand reaches up to his face and she coughs.

"Levi, I won't make it."

"Yes, you will-"

"Levi," She says and Levi looks at her. "Do you forgive me for everything...I've done?" Levi nods, his tears falling on Arabella's face. She leans up and presses her lips lightly to Levi's. "Thank you Levi." She whispers. "You made my life...worth something." Levi drops to his knees. "I truly...truly...love you...for that." Arabella's eyes close completely and he stares at her for a second.

"Arabella?" His voice barely a whisper. "No! Wake up! You're sleeping, wake up!" Behind him he hears a sniffle. He turns to see Lea standing there, tears flooding from her eyes. "What's wrong with her?!" Levi shouts. "Why isn't she regenerating?" Lea shakes her head.

"She's dead." Levi shakes his head.

"You're a liar."

"She did this for you." Levi goes silent.

"What…?"

"She told me before we left. She told me she had a plan and she needed my help. I had a rare poison in my cabinets, one to destroy the immune system. She said she wasn't going to kill you…" Lea closes her eyes and looks away. "She took the poison knowing she would freeze or she would catch a deadly infection soon. She knew it would kick in during the battle and so she timed it perfectly to get in her last words. She wanted you to know she wasn't angry...she loved you." Levi shook his head.

"Please tell me you're lying and she's going to wake up anytime now." Lea shakes her head and Levi looks down.

"No, she's gone Levi. You need to leave now, before one of my people catches up with you. This isn't what Camille died for. She wants you to go _live_ and be _happy_. Now go, I'll hold up my end for her. I promised her no harm from this Village would come to you all, so go! Just leave…" Levi shakes his head.

"I can't just leave her…"

"Levi." Lea warns.

"Oh God," He breathes out. "I loved her so much. Only God knows…" Levi presses Arabella's limp body to his chest and leans down to her ear. "I forgive you. I love you so much." Levi begins sobbing into Arabella's neck. Lea turns away but stops when she hears Levi speaking again. "You were here one minute and gone the next...and you changed the lives of everyone you touched on your way out...forgive me for not being able to stop you from leaving that day…" Lea nods in agreement. 'I thought fairy tales in snowy lands always ended with the damsel marrying her hero.' Lea thinks, shaking her head.

'So much for happy endings.'

* * *

**A/N:** Anddddddddd so far as I know this WILL be the ending. I'm considering making an alt. ending and/or an epilogue, but I am not sure. If there are any errors I'm sorry, it was hard to see through all the frickin tears over this final chapter! But I'm also excited because this is the first fanfic I've ever finished. But thank you all soooo much for reading and reviewing (still do if you would like) and I really appreciate it! Tell me if I should make a Part II because I dooo have ideas.


	16. Epilogue: The Second Tier

Epilogue: The Second Tier

_"You will find that it is necessary to let things go; simply for the reason that they are heavy. So let them go, let go of them. I tie no weights to my ankles." _

_C. Joybell C._

As Mikami walked across the plains she avoided as many Titans as possible, killing only the ones too close to her.

"Tch." She let out a small grunt as she jumped onto a Titan's back and slashed at it's nape with ease. As the Titan came crashing down she looked back and grinned at her neat work. She continued walking on thinking of how the humans could possibly tread through here and all to come attack one small Village. 'I guess a threatened animal can be more dangerous than a wounded one.' She thought as she walked into the Forest of Giant Trees.

All around her huge, gigantic trees towered over her small and barely there frame. She heard small snakes slithering past as she walked on and she even seen a deer leap across a small stream. Mikami stopped at the stream and drank some of the water, not bothering to try and clean it first, her body would take care of that. Her illustrious "abilities" would take care of that. Poisons were one thing Mikami never had to worry about.

Somehow back in the earlier years her Village had been pockmarked by many violent wars and nuclear warfare had taken place. For some reason when the Titans appeared her people began obtaining strange abilities far beyond human comprehension. It wasn't long before the humans cast her people out of the Walls and then it was found some of them could even transform themselves into Titans. Mikami was one of the less fortunate and had only been passed on the gene that granted Titan Shifters their incredible abilities.

Some were able to harden their skin while others could use incredible speed or even control fire. It was rare to find a person who could use just their ability and Mikami was one, along with her team member Tegan Rowe, the team Sniper. Tegan was gifted with psychological powers, the ability to warp reality for her opponents, though she preferred to rely solely on her bullets if it was possible. Tegan and Katya were always the ones making sure everyone had a good head on their shoulder.

"Maybe one of them will become Queen after Lea dies?" Mikami wonders aloud. She hears a small "hmpf" from one of the trees above her. She looks up and sees a hooded figure and smiles at the familiar.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Assassin Within the Walls herself." Says the woman. Mikami grins and shrugs.

"You know I'm all about mah job, miss." She says as she shields her eyes from the burning sun. The woman laughs.

"Oh, I know you are...I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you going back to the Walls for? A special recon mission or a simple assassination?" Mikami shrugs.

"I don't know. All I've been told is that I'm going to the Walls and I'll know the problem when I get there." Mikami and the woman go silent. "Now, you tell me, when do you intend on stopping this game of possum miss?" Mikami sees the familiar snarky, grin of her old Princess. Camille shrugs.

"Oh I don't know, I'm actually having fun up here. All alone, only the birds to talk to, listening to the _wailing_ of the humans as the Beast Titan attacks." Camille sighs audibly and Mikami shivers at her harsh and unforgiving words.

"Oh please, I think you miss that fiancee of yours...what was his name? Liam? Larry?" Camille snorts at Mikami's stupidity.

"Levi?" Mikami nods as if a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! That was the one!"

"You act as if I've had multiple ones."

"Well, you were gone for a long ass time, I don't know how many times you've been engaged?" Camille laughs lightly and looks up at the sky as she takes off her hood. Her cherry red hair comes down to her neck and curves slightly giving her an A Line Bob kind of cut and her eyes have somehow dulled to a dark blue, leaving behind they're old crystal color.

"I assure you that I've only been engaged once." Camille looks down and begins playing with the ring on her ring finger. The diamond flashes in the sunlight. Mikami sighs.

"Well then, I guess I'll be on my way." Camille nods.

"Mm, you should be." As Mikami begins walking she waves, not bothering to turn around.

"Nice talkin' to ya, maybe I'll see you on the way back?"

"Perhaps, but as much fun as staying in this tree is I don't think I'll be able to bear it much longer." Mikami stops dead in her tracks.

"...You want me to deliver something don't you?" She asks with a devilish grin on her face. She hears Camille beginning to laugh.

"You know me too well Miss. Sora." Mikami shrugs and turns to face Camille.

"Well then, get a move on, show me the goods." Camille slides her ring off her finger and throws it at Mikami. She catches it between her pointer and middle finger.

"Tell Levi I want him to keep it safe for me until I get back." Mikami closes her eyes and nods, still grinning.

"Sure, sure, I'll tell the poor sap. Let's just hope he doesn't bust out crying." Camille laughs and looks at Mikami sadly.

"No, I'm sure he won't. He's more mature than that Mikami." The younger girl nods.

"Whatever you old hag," Camille frowns. "I'll tell your cradle robber what you said...And I guess I can be expecting you back in the Walls soon?" Camille nods.

"Yes, make sure you don't give it away that I'm coming in after you." Mikami nods and begins to walk once more.

"Alright, come find me when you're there." Camille nods and closes her eyes, leaning her head against the bark of the tree she was resting on.

"Oh, I think it's gonna be hard to miss you Mikami." And it was all Camille could do not to smile at the thought of seeing her ex-lover once again.


End file.
